LaRoussa High
by PyrusAngel
Summary: What happens when the new kid Drew comes from Poke High to the new LaRoussa High and meets some new friends. They are the BPP and friends. So what will happen when school starts? I stink at Contestshipping and Pokeshipping and other OC character.
1. Meeting the BPP

Since ever one is doing one here's mine

It's my first Fanfic. So please no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters or anything related! Ok! Don't sue me!

**Chapter 1: Meeting the BPP**

It was a warm August day in LaRousse as a 15-year-old brown haired girl ran to the west seaport. She wore a white and blue short-sleeved shirt that had a low cut V at the top. She also wore dark blue shorts with a makeshift aqua belt that was made of a long piece of fabric. Last she wore a sky blue colored bandana on top of her smooth milk chocolate colored hair and under this light outfit she wore a beautiful sapphire two-piece with a huge white star on the top. **(N\A: I know May usually wares red but I think she looks better in blue, and if you need the name of the stone that I got her swimsuit from its called The Star Sapphire or Asterism)** As the sun glowed a brilliant gold color as she ran to the docks.

"Which dock had Misty said to meet her at?" thought the chestnut haired girl as she came to a stop at a sign for docks 1-40.

"Hey May come on your five minutes late!" called a 17 year old girl with tangerine colored hair.

May ran to the girl and hugged her, "I'm sorry Misty. Max needed me to help with chores," explained May.

Misty wore a light rosy pink tang-top with the same colored fabric tied around the end of the shirt like May. Misty wore a hot pink one piece under the tang-top. Her tangerine hair was in its usually style and her emerald eyes gleamed at the site for May. **(N\A: This is what the two trainers are wearing in a picture I found on **** on page 2**) Misty pulled May off of her to see the girl.

Misty just smiled, "So what are we waiting for lets join Ash in the boat. And you do have Wartortle with you right May?"

"Of course I did Mist. How could I forget," May said to the older girl and giggled.

May's sapphire eyes shimmered like the sea itself as she and Misty ran to dock 20 were they saw a boy with jet black hair waiting for them. The boy wore a pitch-black shirt that matched his hair; he also wore Persian blue swimming trunks. His cute electric yellow Pikachu sat on his shoulder. His eyes were covered in the shadow of his red cap, but when he heard footsteps his head rose. His eyes were un-covered to show that they mirrored the sky above with the sun gleaming in their souls. He smiled as he saw the girls round the bend a neared the boat.

"Hey you guys are late!" called the guy as he saw the two girls running to the dock.

"Hey you were late last week so I have the right to be late once too," May retorted as she and Misty boarded the snow colored boat.

"She has a point Ash," Misty smirked. "Yah, but with out me you two could not do this or any thing for that matter," Ash said as he came up behind Misty and grabbed her waist.

"You now we have to met Mara and Jim in five minutes," May said as she saw Ash start to bring Misty closer.

"Yeah I almost for got! Ok Ash pack the boat up so we can get going. And for goodness sake let go of me!" Misty yelled at Ash. Ash reluctantly let go of Misty and pulled up the stairs.

"You do have the gliders right Ash?" questioned May. "Yes princesses I do. I have May's white and sapphire one, Misty's white and ruby one, and Mara's white and lavender one," Ash recited the gliders that were at the back of the boat, "and our white and black for Steve."

Once Ash finished he went to the captain's center and started the boat. As it roared to life Misty and May were at the bow feeling the wind blow their hair in all different directions.

"So May do you have a boyfriend yet?" asked Misty.

"No, but I do believe that there is someone out there for me. And I always get a granted wish if I wish on a shooting star and I hope that last night's shooting star will grant me my wish."

"You can't live in a fantasy world for ever May, one day you will have to grow up."

"So you keep saying Mist," May said as she rolled her eyes.

May hoisted her self on to the railing as Misty left to go cheek the gliders. Misty was thinking about what Misty had said when she felt a tug on her shoe. She looked down and saw Ash's Pikachu. May lifted the little pokemon on to her lap, May looked at the little mouse pokemon.

"I bet you don't judge a person by their looks, or by there maturate," May said to the yellow pokemon.

Pikachu smiled and put its paw on May's mouth. It tilted its head before sitting on its hind feet and looked up to the girl.

May looked down at it to see it's huge smile, "Pi. Pika. Chu. Pi. Pi. Pikachu. Pi. Cu. Chu. Ka " _(Translation: Of course I don't, I judge them by how well they treat me. Silly.)_

"Thanks now I know why Ash and Misty love you so much."

"Hey May," called a blonde haired girl form a small fishing boat below.

"Hey Mara," May replied.

Mara wore a white and purple striped bikini top that was white with a light purple hibiscus on it. Her skirt was white with a light purple fabric as her belt. Her skirt covered the bottom of the swimsuit. Her long blonde hair was put into two long ponytails on the side of her head. And her sky blue sapphire eyes shined with hope and joy. Next to Mara was her brother Jim. Like Mara he had a head full of blonde hair He wore a baggy shirt with worn shorts.

"All aboard," called Ash as he throw a rope latter to Mara and Jim. May helped Mara up on to the boat.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Misty with her Corsola in her hands.

"In a minute," said Mara as they all took off their shirts and shorts to reveal their cute bathing suits.

"And we can't for get our signature scarves," said May as she untied her aqua scarf from around her skirt, and retied it around the top of her bathing suit bottom. The other two did the same.

The girls were now ready to saddle their pokemon in to their harnesses and then start their patrol.

"Go Wartortle," called May as she tossed a red and white poke ball, out of it appeared her pokemon.

"WARRR," it called as it saw May.

"Now it's your turn Vaporeon," called Mara as she thought her red and white poke ball. **(Note: I can't really describe the pokemon so go find a picture if you need to see what the pokemon looks like.)**

"Now where ready to go ride," cried May as they placed the gliders into the water. The girls jumped onto their gliders.

"Go Wartortle, Vaporeon, Corsola," called all the girls at once, "Lets Ride." The three pokemon all jumped into the glistening sea below. The girls looked down from the railing to see the gliders floating on top of the rippling seawater.

"Me first," called May.

"Yeah hhooo," cried May as she jumped of the boat and landed on her glider below.

Soon Misty and Mara jumped down off the boat and landed on the gliders, Misty tying the extra glider to the back of her glider.

"Hey slow pokes move so I can pull my boat aboard," called Jim who stood leaning on the rail next to Ash on the boat's dock were the girls were only minutes ago.

"Fine," the girls called in unison; they turned the gliders and headed north. Once they knew the two guys were not looking they hung a left and flew on top of the water till the boat once again floated on the water in front of them. They soon saw Jim in his small fishing boat trying to hoist the boat tiny boat up onto the much larger boat.

"One. Two. Three," called Mara as they charged to Jim and did a sharp turn and made a wave of water that soaked Jim to the bone.

"That's what you get for calling us slow," laughed the girls looking at drenched Jim.

"Hahaha now go find Steve's ferry boat and get that lazy captain to work and give today's passengers a great show," called Ash as he waved the team off, "and well met you guys soon."

And with that they were off to find the furry from Lilly Cove City to LaRousse, which was to be driven by Steve the captain and his first mate Tom.

"I'm board it seems like we have been riding for hours and all I have seen are a school of Chinchou and a school of Lapras," complained Mara.

"Don't worry we're almost there and I can see the ferry now," Misty reassured the younger girl as they rapidly approached the small white dot on the horizon.

**Meanwhile on the Ferry…**

"Hey Steve I think trouble is coming," smirked a 16 year old boy with sun kissed blonde hair as blonde as the sun it self.

"Do you mean the BPP team, Tom," asked Steve who looked straight ahead at the steering wheel guiding the large ferry.

Tom only smirked and then nodded silently laughing at his captain. Steve had turned a bright shade of red when he had seen Tom nod. Tom who like his captain wore a spotless white uniform, but Tom's ascot was a light blue were Steve's was a black. Steve had long soft hair that was pulled into many small brads with yellow, blue, red, green, and black beads at the bottom of each brad.

"Fine then I guess I will go and change for there arrival, I leave you in charge with a crew member or passenger of your choosing that is not a girl," said Steve strictly.

"Fine then I chose Drew," Tom said in a huff.

"Then now I must leave before the show starts," said Steve as he turned and his brads flipped around after he had turned his head with small 'clicks' as the beads hit one another, and Steve walked away.

Steve walked briskly out of the captain's control cabin and walked to his room. On his way he saw a passenger with jade green hair. The kid looked like he was 16 years of age. He wore a thin purple jacket with a pair of black trucks on along with a pair of black sunglasses that covered his eyes. He lay on one of the many lounge chairs on the ferry's deck and next to him was his Roseila.

"Hey Drew can you head to the caption's cabin and stay with Tom while I go do something?" Steve asked as he stopped next to Drew and looked down at the younger boy.

"Fine but what are you going to do that would pull you away from the cabin and leave Tom and I in the cabin?" asked Drew as he sat up and looked up at the captain of the ship.

"You'll see," Steve said as he flashed a smirk at Drew before he turned and ran for his room.

"Now that was very wired, wasn't it Roseila?" Drew asked his pokemon as he stood up and looked at her.

"Rose. Ros. Ila. Ila!" replied Roseila as it cocked its head to one side. _(Translation: "Yes. Yes it was")_

Drew and Roseila got up and started to walk to the captain's control cabin when they heard three shrill cries, "STEVE!!"

Drew turned and saw three pokemon strapped to water gliders that held three girls o top of them. Drew squinted at them to see them clearer, but the pokemon soon sent out three water gun attacks that blocked them and their trainers.

"Hey everyone the Blue Pacific Patrol is coming," called two little, kids who stood each holding a squirming, little pokemon.

The one with black and white hair held an Aipom, and the other one who had rose red hair held a Castform whose head was the shape of the sparkling sun above.

"Really."

"No way."

"Yeah I see them."

"They're soooo hot."

"They're SOOOO AWSOME!!"

"My favorite is the blonde one."

"No way the red head is the best."

"You're all wrong it's the HOT brunette."

Drew turned and saw all the passengers running to the railings and he noticed that he was going to be squashed.

"Drew move you're ass NOW!" yelled a voice from far away.

Drew did not need to be told twice he grabbed Roseila and ran to the captain control cabin. Once inside the cabin Tom slammed the door to stop all of Drew's fan girls outside.

"Well I'm glad you're O.K," Tom said as he turned to help Drew to his feet.

"Yeah I'm fine, but who were those girls and were is Steve going?" Drew asked as he walked to the window to see if he could see those girls again.

"Once I stop the boat you can go and see," Tom said as he slowly stopped the huge boat.

The two of them walked out of the cabin and walked to the loading dock at the back of the boat. There stood Steve in a pair of black trunks with a white strip down the sides.

"Come on Steve! I think you've been standing there for half of the summer," called a voice from down on the water. Drew walked with Tom to were Steve stood looking down at the sea.

"I'm board already! Can we just white wash was him already? PLEASEEEE," asked an irritated blonde.

"If he doesn't come down we'll have to push him down into the water," said the red head with an evil grin.

Out of nowhere appeared a beautiful chocolate hair girl with eyes that sparkled like the sea, she had a blue Hoenn symbol bandana to tie back her hair.

"May, deary, make sure Mara and Misty don't kill me," Steve said with a worried smile to the sweet brunette.

"Sure Stevey," she smiled.

'_Know that was so cute. Wait what am I saying I don't even know her yet' _thought Drew as he looked down on to the lovely sapphire eyed girl as she looked up to him.

"Hey Tom who's your friend?" asked May with an innocent smile as her head cocked to one side.

"Oh yes. Mara, Misty, May meet Drew he is the new transfer student from the main land of LaRousse." Tom explained.

The girl's all waved and said hello. Drew in response flipped his hair and replied with a warm hello.

"Now that all the introductions are over," said the blonde who Drew found out her name was Mara looked evilly at Steve, "You," Mara pointed to Steve, "GET. DOWN. HERE!!"

"Ts Tsk Mara dear yelling will get you and me no were." Steve said as h wagged his finger at her.

"Hey lets help chicken out," Tom whispered to Drew and then he winked.

The two of them backed up slowly and silently went behind Steve before they grabbed his arms and though him over board down into the sea below.

'SPLASH!!'

"Pppphhhhh-- What was that for!?" Steve said after he got all the water out of his mouth.

"Because Captain YOUR SLOWWWW," Drew yelled down to a drenched Steve.

By know the BPP girls were all laughing their heads off, because of Steve being pushed into the sea and at the new kid's cockiness

"Stevey maybe we should let the new kid try before you since you don't want to play with us," pouted Mara.

"No No No I'm down here now so we can start now," Steve said as he pulled out a poke ball from his belt.

"Go Kingdra," called Steve. And so he strapped his pokemon into the harness and then once he had climbed on they were off.


	2. Before the show

Well here it is Chapter 2 hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters or anything related! Ok! Don't sue!I remembered this time.

**Chapter 2: Before the Show**

"Who knew that those three would take to you so easily," said Tom as he stood at the bow of the boat with Drew next to him.

"Well most girls can't why do you think I have these annoying fan girls?" asked Drew with exasperation in his voice.

"Hahaha that's a good one, you sure are fun to be around," Tom laughed then became very serious, "But what you miss is that you don't know how different these girls are from other girl that chase you."

Before Drew could ask what Tom meant by that they heard a sound below them.

"Warrrr," was the sound.

"Hey Tommy when do you have to be at the island post?" asked May.

"Well at …… morning tomorrow I guess," Tom said with his hand behind his head.

With a sweet grin May thanked him and than told her Wartortle to move on. Drew stared after her as she swerved left and right with the water flying all around her. She looked even cuter to Drew. Tom waved his hand in front of Drew's face to snap Drew out of his trance.

"Dang you sure do have a thing for May," Tom grinned as he saw Drew blush wildly, and absentmindedly looked back to the four people on the water.

"Hey when Ash and Jim get here you can try your hand at water gliding," Tom suggested, "The girls always have an extra on the boat that they never tell Ash about."

"Who's Ash? And who's Jim?" asked Drew once again tearing his eyes form the group to look at Tom again.

"There the managers of the BPP, but the girls truly have the last say in what they do," Tom explained.

"Hey we heard that Tom! You know better to say that in our presents," yelled a blonde haired boy on a boat that was pulling up to the furry.

"Ha ha ha well I'm sorry Jim I didn't see you guys coming," Tom laughed nervously.

"Hey have you seen Mara, Jim? Your mom just call and wants you two home by 10:00 tonight," Ash called form the boat's main control cabin.

"No but I see four people over there, so I'll hop on to my boat and go tell her," Jim said walking over to his small wooden boat.

"No, No its okay Drew can always go on the extra glider in the boats storage area," Tom said as he and Drew walked on to the boat.

"So does the boat have a name?" Drew asked as he jumped down on to the opposite boat.

"It's called to Snow Gull, for it has raced against the fastest ships and won as if it had wings, and it is as white as snow," explained Ash as he walked out of the cabin, "Tom what is this extra glider you talked about?"

"Well the one that May and Misty never told you about," smirked Tom as he walked to the opposite side of the boat to the docking area.

"What are you looking for?" Ash asked as he followed Tom.

Tom pulled up a hidden trap door and jumped down into the darkness of the lower deck. The other three followed him one after another.

"And you never know that your boat had this, Ash!" Drew smirked as he saw Ash's flush red with embarrassment.

"W-w-w-well no you see……May and M-Misty never told me about a fifth glider before, and I never saw the handle on the deck," Ash explained and he knew it was a lame excuse.

"Your so lame and so was that excuse," laughed Jim along with Drew.

"Okay you guys you have to stop and help me open the back hatch," Tom called from over by one of the walls. The other three walked over to help him and soon they had opened the back hood. They turned and saw a white-bodied glide that was out lined in an emerald green.

"Wooooow it's perfect for you Drew," Tom said as he walked over to it and put a hand on it,

"It's just the right size and it looks like Misty and May have waxed it and polished it recently." Drew walked over to Tom and put and hand on the glider and he felt like he knew it from somewhere.

"Okay now Ash, Jim, and I will get it into the water and then call your water pokemon and jump onto the glider form here or jump into the water and then get on," Tom explained to Drew. And so the three of them lifted the glider up and walked over to the opening over to the ocean, and through it into the ocean below.

"Come on out Golduck," Drew said as he detached a poke ball from his belt and through it.

"Gold" call the pokemon.

Drew jumped into the water and harnessed his Golduck on the glider's line. Then Drew centered him self on top of the glider.

"Drew I'll come with you and show you the ropes of the glider," Tom called as he throw one of his own pokemon into the water.

"Mant"

"Hey cool a Mantine," Drew called as Tom jumped next to his pokemon.

"Hey thanks Drew," Tom said as he mounted his Mantine, "Now let's hurry."

Drew held onto the handle connected to Golduck's harness, and Tom tried to keep his balance on Mantine's back. The two traveled to the four people and pokemon out on the horizon.

"Mara!!" Tom called as they approached. The blonde haired girl's hair twirled around her head as she turned her body to see who had called her.

"Tom? What are you and Drew doing out hear??" Mara asked with her head tilted to one side, as the two came to a stop in front of the group.

"Jim and Ash just arrived and you mom called on the cell phone and said she wants you and Jim home by 10 tonight," Tom explained.

"Then we don't have that much time, let's do the Diamond act like we had originally agreed on." May said, "Steve yes you have to help this time!" as she saw Steve about to tell his Kingdra to go back to the boat. Steve stopped with a mad face that showed he clearly did not like what ever this 'Diamond act' was.

"Tommy we need to practice if this is to go tonight before 9. Ka?" May said with a smile as white as the sea foam.

"Yes May. Drew and I will leave now. And I'll say this one more time I HATE BEING CALLED TOMMY!!!!" Tom said with a vein about to pop on his forehead.

"I only say it when I really want you to leave," May said as she pouted and sat on her glider with the gracefulness of a ballerina, and she barely made the water ripple under her glider, and she sat with her back to Tom and Drew.

"Fine you win once again princess bothersome. We're leaving!" Tom said as he motioned for Drew to follow him back to the boat.

"I'm sorry don't be mad Tom please don't be mad," May called after them.

"May I can never be mad if you're here because my ears will hurt from you talking, Misty pulling them, and Mara yell in them!" Tom said. Everyone laughed.

"Go practice it's almost twilight and I'm sure you need it," Drew said as he and Tom turned to once again go back to the boat.

"Thanks…HEY THAT'S MEAN!!!" May called before Misty began the act.

--With Tom and Drew—

"Hey Drew want me to teach you a few tricks so the passengers don't rebel?" Tom asked as they approached the boat.

"Sure why not," Drew said as he kicked his Golduck into high gear.

"All right Mantine lets fly higher," Tom said.

"Now Drew tell Golduck to use water gun and then ice beam." Tom called to Drew as they neared the boat.

"You got it!" Drew said, "Go Golduck water gun. Then ice beam." Drew called.

Being the obedient pokemon he was Golduck did as Drew instructed. It shot a spiral water gun, which was soon frozen in its spiral shape that bounced over the top of the boat.

"Now let's travel," Drew called.

Golduck and the glider slide into the spiral tunnel. Everyone on the boat gasped as they saw a standing Golduck harnessed to a glider that had a green haired boy on top.

"WOWWW the BPP has a new guy member!"

"He's so good!"

"He's so CUTE!!!!!"

"Forget cute. He's a HUNK!!!"

"Drew once you'er done with that melt it or both our necks are dead when the girls are ready," Tom called.

"All right Tom," Drew called back.

Drew just rolled his eyes and thought of a new combination. Once He and Golduck touched the ocean Drew pulled out another poke ball.

"Go Flygon," Drew said as he through the new poke ball into the air, "Now flamethrower on the ice."

The green sand dragon listened and shot a red flame out of its mouth and melted the ice. Drew turned the glider and squared Golduck up with the boat.

"Now…Bubble Golduck," Drew called.

Golduck shot out huge bubbles from its mouth. They rose and rose until…

"NOW pound!" Drew shouted.

With an elegant flip Golduck jumped into the air and did a series of flips until it hit the water with tremendous force. Geyser shot from out of the sea and made contact with the bubbles in the air. Once Drew saw this he knew what he had to do next.

"Ice Beam!!" Golduck froze the geysers in mid-air with the bubbles on to of them, "Let's go."

And with that the Golduck lurched the glider into motion. They built up speed until Golduck rockets into the air and jumped from one frozen pole to the next until….

"Go Charizard. Overheat!" called a girl's voice from behind Drew and Golduck.

The ice soon melted away but Drew and Golduck landed swiftly on the water surface. Drew turned around to see the BPP behind him all-smirking at him.

Panda: well there's the second chapter hope you like May's birthday party story will be updated once I clear this writer's block. And I'm really sorry for the long no updates period. If you have any ideas please review and speak them or they will not make it into the story. I CANT read people's minds through the computer or in real LIFE. Also 'DON"T CORRECT ANY SPELLING ERRORSS my editing people do enough of that. Next one with in a mouth depending on how much time I have on the computer. Bye.


	3. The Show Finally

SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! I'm soooo sorry for the long time that I haven't updated this story hope you all like it and I made it long to make it up to you all. Enjoy.

**Recap: **

_And with that the Golduck lurched the glider into motion. They build up speed until Golduck rockets into the air and jumps from one frozen pole to the next until…._

"_Go Charizard. Overheat!" called a girl's voice from behind Drew and Golduck._

_The ice soon melted away, but Drew and Golduck landed swiftly on the water surface. Drew turned around to see the BPP behind him all-smirking at him._

Chapter 3: The Show

"Hey you with the attitude stop taking our tricks," Mara yelled as the Charizard landed next to her and hovered over the water.

"Mara he didn't mean anything by what he just did!" Tom yelled as he jumped once again on his Mantine and flew quickly over to the mad blonde.

"NO! He meant everything! He wants to over through us! Charizard OVERHEAT!!!!!" Mara yelled as she pointed at Drew.

The orange dragon glowed red and soon let out a huge beam of molten lava. Drew knew it couldn't be dogged so he just was shocked into place. Suddenly a sapphire blur scoped up Drew, the glider, and Drew's Golduck. Drew opened his eyes and saw the sea far below him. Looking up Drew saw the head of a Dragonair.

"Thanks you're a life savior," Drew said before sitting up and checking up on his Golduck.

From below Drew could hear yelling. He looked down and saw May, Tom, Steve, and Misty trying to calm her down and Jim and Ash restraining the blonde. The huge orange dragon was nowhere to be seen. After a while Dragonair drifted down back to the sea top and Drew look from one person to another.

Only when he felt that his head would stay on his body did Drew shift the glider off Dragonair's back and jump on top of it. Golduck splashed in the water as Drew looked to Tom for answers to his questions. Why the Dragonair had saved him? Who owned the Dragonair? Why did Mara burst? And why was she blaming him?

"Well I guess we have to explain right?" Tom said as he looked at Drew's confused face.

"It would be nice." Drew said back.

Tom just smiled and pointed back out to the strip of ocean behind Drew. That was when Drew noticed that Dragonair was still there. The sapphire dragon lay on top of the water with May petting the dragon's head. Tom smirked at what Drew had just noticed.

"That's right Dragonair is May's. She's the one who told it to save you. Mara is very protective of the group's ability to be the only ones so that's why she burst. And she blamed you for being able to do something she can't even do," Tom explained keeping one eye on the blonde who was still held hostage in her brother's arms.

"Sorry Mara. I had no idea what I just did was an advanced move. This is my first time on a glider," Drew explained.

Mara's sky blue eyes relaxed and so did her muscles. Jim let her go and smiled at Drew. Tim nodded to Jim and motioned for Drew to get closer. Drew snapped the ropes and Golduck forward to Mara's Vaporeon and her glider.

"All right I forgive you," Mara said as she hugged the boy as he pulled up beside her.

"Now that's done. Drew can you go on to the ship now with Tom, so we can set up for the show." Misty said as she circled around and appeared next to Drew.

"K. Come on Drew time to go to the ship. Have fun Steve," Tom called as he and Drew turned and headed back to the ship.

**--Later that night 10 mins before show time—**

Drew and Tom had put the green glider away and where now on top of the captain's cabin where Tom had a lot of high Tec things. Also all the other pokemon that weren't water types that the girls owned were lounging around waiting for their cues.

"Hey Drew bring out your pokemon we might need them," Tom said as he did a quick head count before tossing his own poke balls into the air.

Drew looked at all of Tom's pokemon a Haunter, Mightyena, Sandslash, Mightyena, and Bagon. Tom's Mantine was somewhere with the other water pokemon in the waters below with Misty. Drew tossed his poke balls into the air releasing his pokemon. They all turned to look at their owner. Riolu stood and ran to Drew hugging his leg. Drew smiled and looked at the rest of his pokemon. Absol, Masquerain, Snorunt Roseila, Golduck, and Flygon where lounging around. Flygon trying to keep a low profile but still caught a lot of attention.

"Wow Drew. Now send Golduck to Misty and we start in two minutes," Tom said as he looked at the collection of pokemon.

"Tom is this all of the pokemon?" Drew asked after he had sent Golduck to work.

"No Ash and Jim have the others on their ship," Tom explained.

Drew was about to ask more when a voice came over the loud speakers below. Drew smiled as he saw the sea's water start to croon and spin. "Ladies and gentleman. We'll now start the BPP's seaside show. Now sit back and enjoy!" With that Tom and Drew crouched down and began to watch. Tom had a walky-talky in his right hand wait for his cues from Misty or Jim.

"Tom? Drew?" came a small female voice.

"Yes May?" Tom asked back.

"Good, I'm leaving and I want a Morning Dew and Silver Wind when I enter please."

"As you wish." Tom said back to her before turning to Drew.

"Can your Masquerain do Morning Dew and Silver Wind?"

"Yeah."

Tom nodded and flicked his finger at the Beautifly perched on the railing. The pokemon rose and flew over to him. Tom shook his head before talking to it, "Listen I need you to do Morning Dew and then send the dew flying around the girls with Silver Wind. Got it?" The pokemon nodded and took flight. "Masquerain same with you go with her." Drew called to his pokemon. The two took off at amazing speed.

Drew saw the four gliders coming toward the ship at amazing speed. Then came the glitter and the Silver wind. The wind vortexes up and then the four were gone. Out of no were golden jets of water flew across the boat with the four glider riders on top.

"Lets start with the SKY BOUND STEVE!!" one of the girls called through her mic.

Steven came out of nowhere on his glider. He called something to Ash and Jim and suddenly a gold, spiraling, vortex of water came out of the sea. Steven's Kingdra traveled up it as glitter rained off of the water.

When Steve reached the top he pulled off of his golden water way and into the ocean. As he drove it into the sea below a huge gazer sprang up through the center of the spiral catching the captain and his glider and his Kingdra.

Then they sprang out into the air and seemed to hang there in mid air fling on just the hot air thermal that the blast had created. Drew took his next cue as soon as the music started. He told his Absol to shot a series of dark balls along with a random Umbreon who sat with a Pachirisu and an Abra who seemed to want to play with the people, but the male Umbreon wouldn't let them.

Suddenly the Umbreon glared at Drew and hissed a long line of pokemon threats and curses shocking Drew. Drew stepped back and suddenly tripped on a wire. Drew then fell backward into the sea below.

Umbreon suddenly jumped in after him screaming at the top of its lungs. Drew landed hard in the water but again something within the water got him. The Dragonair caught him and the Umbreon at the same time, but as it surfaced it hadn't seen the sudden tide change and Drew slipped off.

Drew slowly descended toward the ocean's floor. As he began to loss conciseness Drew could have sworn he was a mermaid diving down into the water for him, her deep blue eyes begging for him to be all right.

--**Now we travel to Drew's happy place-- **

6-year-old Drew had been sitting on the beach in LaRoussa beach playing with his Roseila when a girl with light brown hair came up and sat next to him. She smiled and he just looked at her. She seemed to keep her distance from Roseila, which confused Drew for a while.

Until he had noticed that she wasn't wet at all. The girl smiled at him and he smiled lightly back.

"Hi yeah." The girl said with a light smile at him.

"Yo." Drew Replied.

"Would you mind if I played with you??" May asked him

"Nope not at all."

And so the rest of the day was spent with Drew and May playing with each other in the small cove at the beach. Soon when the sun began to sink into the sea two voices could be heard from the left of the cove's tall walls began to call him.

"Oh that's my family," Drew said as he stood along with Roseila.

"Oh okay we'll I hope I see you again." The girl said as she waved back at him as he turned and left.

"_Wait why did I leave? Who is she?" _Drew yelled in his head as the picture began to dissolve into blackness.

**--Reality Check-- **

Drew woke with a start. He felt a pair of rough hand betting down on his chest in a smooth beat. Drew felt the need to cough and thus he did. It was only when water came out did Drew remember what had happened before he had gone under.

"Is Umbreon and Dragonair okay??" Drew said as he sat up like someone had just kicked him.

"Shhh they're sleeping." May said as she walked out from the captain's cabin.

"Good. Hey were are we??"

"We're at the port. After that Tom floored it to port to get the people off the boat. You sure you okay." Said a rough voice that Drew knew was Steve's.

"Yeah thanks."

"Don't thank me it was May here who jumped in after ya." Steve explained.

"Steve shut up it wasn't that big of a deal." May said with a light blush.

"Yes it was I could not be here you know." Drew said with a smirk.

Before May could say anything her cell phone rang. She listened for a bit and then made a few nods and other sounds and soon hung up.

"Steve, That was Mist I gotta go. See ya at school Drew! See ya Later Steve!!" May yelled as she ran to her dorm room at the school.

Drew could only watch her back as she ran into the dark city. He sat up now and pulled out his own cell from his bag. He flipped it open and called Al the limo driver. The black limo soon pulled up along the dock and Drew made his way toward it waving a last good bye to Tom and Steve who were still on the boat.

**********************

Pyrus: and thus the missing chapter is completed. After that part with him in the limo we skip to the first day of school just to clear every thing up. Now yeah tell me how it was and if any major things need to be addressed. 3 you all!!!!


	4. part 1

Nyuki: This is chapter 4. Sorry I just can't think of three yet. I'm still working on it. So I will post it once its done, but till then here is the fourth and on probably.

Terra: Hey everyone we own nothing, but I still have dreams. Yeah read on.

Chapter 4: The tearful first day (part 1) 

May woke to the sound of her iPod she reached out and flicked it off. She through the covers off and ran to the balcony of her room. Smiling May let the wind mess with her hair as the first rays of light showed on the horizon.

May turned and looked at the top bunk were she knew Misty was sleeping. May walked back in and grabbed a pillow and through it at her friend. When nothing happened May pouted before walking over to her iPod and chose a song.

Placing it back into the iHome and turned it up to 30. May smiled and grabbed the hairbrush as she waited for the sun to rise. Once you could see a little piece of the sun May flicked the on button and the song blared through the room.

You worry too much / you make yourself sad  
You cant change fate / but dont feel so bad  
Enjoy it while you can / its just like the weather  
So quit complaining brother . . . . . . .  
No one lives forever!!

"Shut it off now! I'm up. God this song will haunt me this year!" Misty said tosing in her bed. May still didn'tturn it off as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror.

Lets have a party theres a full moon in the sky  
Its the hour of the wolf and I dont want to die

Im so happy dancing while the grim reaper  
Cuts, cuts, cuts  
But he cant get me (Im as)  
Clever as can be, and Im very quick, but dont forget  
No one lives forever!!!

You think you got it rough / what about your darling doggy?  
Ten short years / and hes getting old and groggy  
I dont think its very fair  
Cold, chop, low, but its all relative my friend cause  
No one lives forever!!!  
Lets have a party theres a full moon in the sky  
Its the hour of the wolf and i  
Dont want to die (but) . . .  


"TODAY MAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty yelled sitting up.

_  
No one beats him at his game  
For very long but just the same  
Who cares, theres no place safe to hide  
Nowhere to run--no time to cry  
So celebrate while you still can  
cause any second it may end.  
And when its all been said and done . . .  
Better that you had some fun  
Instead of hiding in a shell-why make your life a living hell?  
So have a toast, and down the cup  
And drink to bones that turn to dust (cause) . . .  
No one, no one, no one, no one . . . . . . . (etc.)  
No one lives forever!! (hey!)_

"MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" Misty yelled as she jumped down and ran to tackle May.

May ran and shut the thing off before falling and having a laughing fit as Misty tickled her. May and Misty soon where laughing and rolling on the floor when the sounds of someone pounding on the door made them stop and look at each other. Misty stood slowly and walked toward the door. Opening it slowly misty screamed again, along with the person at the door.

"MARA!!!!!!!!"

"MISTY!!!!!!!"

"POPCORN!!!!!!!!!" May yelled felling left out as she stood and ran toward the door.

The three burst out laughing and walked back into the room. Mara rolled in a huge bag and tossed it in the corner of the room next to a small oak door. Misty looked at it for a seconded before gasping.

"OMG you're moving in????" Misty screamed again.

"Yup right next door to be exact. Mom finally let me since Jim is here too." Mara said with a smile.

"OMG CLASSES ARE IN 30 MINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled as she ran in the bathroom and grabbed the cloths on the chair that she had chosen the night before.

Mara and Misty sighed as they stood and Misty helped Mara with her luggage When Misty walked through the connecting door and saw a flash of brown hair run past her and toward the dresser. May was fully dressed and was running around collecting her things.

May wore a short-sleeved shirt that had a skull with a raven flying out of the left eye. May had on normal blue jeans that had heart shaped back pockets. May had let her hair down and wore a silver necklace with a jasmine flower on it. Misty smiled at the sight of the flower necklace.

"I see someone's happy."

"Yeah. We get to see everyone today and Tommy, Ash, Brock, and all the others." May said as she now slung her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"You know Drew's coming too. Right?" Misty asked as she changed her cloths.

"Yup. He was nice." May said sitting on the floor eating a peach.

Misty smiled and walked back into the bathroom and changed. Once she came out May and Mara sat at the table looking at the mail. May looked up and smiled at Misty.

"The schedules are here."

"Wow Mist you look awesome!" Mara said standing and looking at the red haired junior in front of her.

Misty wore tight jeans that her sister's had custom made for her. They had blue germs on them in a floral design and butterfly back pockets. Misty wore a light blue short-sleeved shirt with white and light blue glove warmer things that went up to her elbows. **(Note: The things that slip on your arms and have a small hole for your thumb and a larger one for the rest of you hand…Well you all get it.) **The shirt had a pink hibiscus with dark pink gems on it.Misty also wore black boots that her pants went in to. She also wore a pair of sapphire earrings in the shape of stars.

"Thanks." Misty said as she walked toward the table and grabbed her letter.

"OMG It's time to book it." May said as she looked at the clock. (it only said 7:00)

"Why??" Mara said as she grabbed her bag and followed the other two.

"Because were all meeting up in the soccer field since there's no first period," Misty said as she glanced over her shoulder at Mara and May.

**--Later at the Soccer Field-- **

May arrived at the said meeting place at the top of the hill to the right of the soccer field. May turned and looked down and saw Mara and Misty slowly climbing the hill. May turned and throw her bag against the tree as she jumped up onto one of the lower branches.

"Mist hurry up. Someone needs to entertain me the guys aren't here!!" May groaned to the red head climbing the hill.

"We're coming and I already called Ash and Tom they said it took a little to find Drew's house, but their on their way." Misty called as she and Mara made it to the top of the hill.

"Fine!!" May said as she climbed higher into the heart of the tree.

Misty and Mara sat on the ground quietly talking as May entertained her self. May opened her sling on bag and pulled out one of her poke-a-balls. Opening it the white light came out and soon her pokemon of choose appeared on her lap. Umbreon was sitting there curled up on his mistress's lap.

May smiled and woke the sleeping pokemon. The night dog pokemon stood and yawned as it jumped on to a higher branch. May giggled as she climbed higher up into the tree following her pokemon. They were at the top of the tree when May lost her footing and slipped down a branch scrapping her arms and legs. May landed in the heart of the tree were all the branches came together

"BRE!!!!" Umbreon cried as it jumped down to the heart of the tree.

May closed her eyes and rubbed her head. May opened her eyes when a soft yet ruff tongue licked her face. Umbreon and another smaller wolf like pokemon stood on another branch. May sat up and smiled petting the black and yellow pokemon, before reaching out for the small pokemon.

The wolf like pokemon shied away to another branch. May just held her hand still and waited for it to come back. The small pokemon did and sniffed May's hand. It touched it with a small paw before hopping into May's lap. May smiled and hugged the baby like pokemon when a voice brought her out of her little world.

"May are you okay??" came the voice.

May knew that deep and caring voice. May stood slowly not letting the small wolf pokemon go as she answered her friends.

"Yeah Brock I'm fine." May said as she jumped out of the tree and smiled at the group around her.

Tom and Brock rushed toward her to see if she was okay. May giggled as she pushed them away and sat on the grass beneath the Sakura tree. May pulled her knee's up and began to play with the little wolf pokemon. Umbreon trotted up to her mistress and licked May and the baby pokemon. Misty and Mara walked up to their friend and also began to pet the pokemon. Suddenly a Vulpix appeared at the edge of the hill and trotted over to the group of girls. The wolf pokemon turned and cued at the other pokemon.

"Riolu!! RI!" the pokemon called at the fire puppy who had just sat in front of the group.

"Vul! PIX. PIX!!" The firedog said back as it pointed its nose to the sky.

"Brock??" Max asked the breeder.

"Don't look at me!!" Brock said as he looked at Ash and his Pikachu.

Pikachu rolled his eyes before jumping to the ground and scurrying toward the fire pokemon. Vulpix turned her head toward the yellow mouse pokemon and began to talk to it. Pikachu nodded his head before turning and walking back to Ash. Vulpix seemed happier and laid down on the grass watching the Riolu and Umbreon.

Umbreon seemed to worried about May's scratches to notice the fire pokemon's stares. May grabbed the pokemon and pulled it into her lap to keep it away for the shallow scratches. It was at this time Umbreon looked over his shoulder at the other pokemon who stood and trotted to Ash and Pikachu.

"Oh I understand!!" Ash said after the fifth time Pikachu had gone through the story.

Pikachu just rolled his eyes and looked at the fire pokemon who was now sitting by his side and slightly blushing. Pikachu was about to ask when she stood and trotted over to the edge of the hill.

"VULLLL!!!!!!" the fire pokemon as a welcome to the newcomer who was climbing the hill.

A mop of green hair scooped up the pokemon as he walked toward the others with Jim behind him. Drew looked around and spotted May playing with the baby wolf pokemon. Drew set the fire pokemon down before striding over to group of girls and grabbing the baby pokemon from the blonde's lap.

"HOW MANY TIME MUST YOU RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew yelled at the pokemon who just cowered in front of him.

Drew saw a flash of yellow and black and suddenly Riolu was gone and so was May. Drew looked around but saw nothing. The red head and the blonde stood glaring at him. Suddenly May appeared from up in the Sakura tree.

"What is your problem!??????" Mara yelled at him

"You know what, you suck!! You were so mean to that poor baby. Maybe that's why it left, and seriously who could blame it???" May said tears rolling down her face.

May turned and jumped into the tree. A Dark Ball burst on the ground around the tree and the group backed away. Tom groaned and called out his Mightyena who walked through the flames and jumped into the tree. Tom then grabbed the back of Drew's shirt collar and dragged him way down the hill.

**--May P.O.V.-- **

I was so angry why did I like him the first time I saw him. Curse me for not waiting to get to know him. I couldn't understand I grabbed my jasmine flower necklace and I was about to pull it off and through it when Tommy's Mightyena stopped me.

I smiled weakly at the large wolf and allowed it to nuzzle my tears away as Umbreon use Moonlight to comfort me and Riolu. The baby was still shaking like a leaf in my arms. I hugged it and let it rest its head on my chest. Letting a few tears fall to its head.

The pokemon looked up and brushed to tears way with its small paw and I smiled a little. This was the same kindness that Drew should have I mean its what I saw in his eyes the first time I met him so what had changed??

**--Normal P.O.V. with Drew and Tom-- **

"Idiot!!!! I though you were different!! If not then leave I'll give that pokemon back once May feels better!!!" Tom said to the green haired boy.

"Don't bother!! I don't want it any more!!!!!!" Drew yelled as he stormed off toward the school Vulpix glancing over her shoulder once while racing after her master.

Tom went back up the hill and saw that the fire was gone. He wasted no time in climbing the tree. He saw May holding Riolu and crying into the pokemon's body with it wrapping its small arms around her neck. Tom's face softened at the sight and he crawled slowly toward the girl and returned his Mightyena to its poke-a-ball.

"Hush now he's gone." Tom said as she pulled May toward him and hugged her.

May and the others soon forgot about the little incident for no as they joked and goofed off before school. May pushed all thoughts about the green haired boy out of her mind and enjoyed the company of her friends, her pokemon, and the wonderful Riolu she had adopted. Unbeknown to them all a pair of brown eyes and a pair of green eyes watched and listen the whole time until the bell rang.

Tom had walked May to her homeroom and helped her with her locker before leaving her to go to his own homeroom. May walked into the room with Riolu in her arms. Tom had gotten the principle to allow her to have the baby pokemon out during classes till it was old enough to battle and fend off others.

May sat in her desk and looked out the window and dreamed about things and about how her day had gone so fare. May felt Riolu stiffen and she looked up to the teacher who had been talking all this time.

"Class we have a transfer student for the LaRoussa countryside. Please welcome him nicely."

May's heart sank as she saw the mop of green hair walk into the room. May groaned lightly as most of the other girls in the room screamed, cued, murmured to their neighbor, and basically just lost their head. May also heard the guys in the room mutter curses and groan with her.

"Please tell us your name." The teacher asked Drew.

"Drew Haden, I moved from the LaRoussa country side to live with my father." Drew said with a monotone voice.

"Now were to sit you? AH yes right there next to Miss Maple. May raise your hand." The teacher said.

May raised her hand and glanced out the window again. May let her arm fall when she heard Drew sit in the desk to her right. Riolu shifted uneasily and May didn't blame him. May would have to if she had been in the pokemon's place.

Homeroom went by with Tom and Jim stopping in to get May for a Student Council meeting. They were shocked to see the green haired traitor sitting next to her. Tom rushed May out of there and once they were well down the hall May sighed making Tom round on her.

"Did he do anything to you?? Or Riolu??" Tom said grabbing the freshman's shoulders.

"No, why would he when the teacher was there??" May said with a lighthearted giggle.

Tom relaxed and walked ahead with May in the center and Jim to her right. They entered the library and sat with May, Mara, Ash, Brock, and the rest of the council. Brock was of coarse going crazy with all the pretty girls in the room, but Misty and her mallet kept him in line.

May laughed and let Riolu out of her bag. The pokemon cuddled into her chest again and she hugged it back. The meeting soon started and Riolu sat on May's lap watching and listening to what was going on around him.

May left the room with Misty as they headed toward their 3rd period class, which happened to be drama class. Mara soon joined them with a new girl. This girl had navy hair that had two golden clips in it. The new girl wore a light pink shirt that said 'Boy Stink' in black on the front with a monkey lying in the 'Y' on boy. Then on the back it read 'well maybe not all' in black too. The girl also wore a jean skirt that came to her mid-thigh. She wore knee light pink high socks and black uggs.

"Hi I'm Dawn," the new girl said with a smile.

"May"

"Misty"

The girls made their way to the auditorium just as the bell rang. They sat in the middle of the group and waited for the class to start. A tall woman with long pink hair walked out onto the stage as a soft tune came out of the speakers. The woman dance for a few minutes and the class watched in aw. The music stopped and she turned to the group.

"Boy and girls that is the leave of amazement I want to see when you perform. I'm Mrs. Carla, and this is our Tec. Crew star, Gary Oak!! I want you all to get to know him he will be your right hand man when practicing and helping you make the most of your performances." Mrs. Carla said as she sat at the edge of the stage.

A man with dark brown hair and dark coco eyes walked up to the stage. He leaned against it scanning the group in front of him. He wore simple black cloths from head to toe like the rest of the Tec and Stage Crew did on the first day of school. He smiled at Misty and her friends, which made May make a mental note to ask her about later.

"Yo, names Gary you'll all be above me yet remember I have the power to make it a great or horrible performance." Gary said in a menacing tone.

"Now lets get a few of you up here," Mrs. Clara said as she picked up a clipboard.

"We'll do a few of you…yes dear what is it??" Mrs. Clara said when May's hand shot up.

"May we perform in groups??" May asked looking at Misty and Mara who just nodded slightly.

"Yes would you and your friends like to go first then??" Mrs. Clara said with a smile as she jumped off the stage.

May, Misty, and Mara walked up the stage. Misty flagged down Gary who smiled and opened his lab top. Misty went with him to find her song as Mara and May grabbed Dawn and the three went to the back. May closed the certain and Mara told Dawn what the plan was.

"Got it??" May heard Mara ask Dawn.

"So its……." Dawn said as she and Mara went over the moves one more time.

May saw the curtains move and Misty walked through. She nodded and May ran toward the red head and smothered her in a bear hug. In a few minutes the four were ready, after showing Dawn a few of the moves to make sure she understood the basics. May ran to opened the curtains with Misty's cue.

Misty cued Gary with the song as May and her waited for it to start. Once it did Misty and May began to sing to the words.

**(Girlfriend remix with Lil Mama…Misty-Lil Mama May-Avril Lavinge Mara & Dawn back up singers and dancers FYI they all dance)**

_Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX  
Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX  
Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX  
Lil Mama and Avril Lavinge REMIX _

Mara and Dawn come out and did 2 round offs and began to back round singing as Gary popped**1** the lights as Mara and Dawn did more and more flips and round offs across the stage

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend _

I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend

Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you no not a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend  


May and Misty began stepping and a few of the people in the crowd began singing along.

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend  
_

May joined Mara and Dawn with the flips and such. May took the stage by going to the back and running forward and going it a flip and ending in a straddle in mid air and landing.

_Don't get it twisted Lil Mama got my paper on  
That means im a paper chaser I chase my paper on  
And I know we chasin paper that you be chasin on  
I just deliver the lyrics that people focus on  
Get up in the booth and a chopped up song  
Put it in a store and they go cops on  
Everybody know that its no combo _

Misty took the stage after May's stunt and kept with her dancing and popping as May, Mara, and Dawn break danced the best they could to match the song

_Ya Betta lay low like Po'Po'  
Aint Trina betta already know  
I gos in like project so  
So get it biggie mama b-r-double o-k drama _

Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend(Nope)  
No way no way I think you need a new one(Yup)  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend(Yup)  


May now took the stage and began to sing her heart out with Misty and her other friends. May loved the stage but loved having her friends with her at the same time even more.

_  
I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend _

Hey hey you you I know that you like me(Yup)  
No way no way you no it's not a secret(uh hu)  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend(Yup

I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend  


May flipped her way off and danced in time with the song and Mara as Misty took the stag again. She rocked like a white gang chick. **(Cousin's word I couldn't think of any, and o flames on it!)**

_Please 8 bars on stop  
All I knows sixteen to pop  
Told ya yall betta act on top  
Been doin this since hop mo pop  
Ahh tell tha brotha can't stop  
Problem is im cracked on rocks  
Problem is they love mah mas  
Style so I gotta go hard  
der than I did before  
her style is crossover  
pee wee curlin Lil Mama  
miss Girlfriend is goin in  
so when you see me in the drop top shades  
in tha summa time blazin you wanna be my boyfriend._

May took her cue with flying colors as she did a double round off into a flip and land next to Misty right on time for her part.

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend(Nope)  
No way no way I think you need a new one(Yup)  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend(Yup)_

_I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend _

Hey hey you you I know that you like me(Yup)  
No way no way you no its not a secret(uh hu)  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend(Yup)

I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend  


Misty backed up and lined with Mara and Dawn readying them selves for May's solo. May rocked the solo as best as she could mimicking the music video.

_Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
_

May's spirits rose as she saw Gary's and Mrs. Clara's face and May put her confidence in to her song and her attitude showed. Unbeknown to all of them a mop of jade green hair had just entered the auditorium with a message for Mrs. Clara.

_There's no other  
So whens it gonna sink in?  
Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking _

Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So whens it gonna sink in?  
Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking 

Misty and May traded off now and Mara and Dawn did round offs to the sides of the stage and May began her own style stunts. Flipping as Misty began to sing May did cartwheels, round offs, and other amazing stunt all in tune to the song.

_You wave goodbye  
Your girls a bird  
You by my side  
Make it work  
You and her that sounds absurd  
Me and you go betta ya heard?  
Ya aint hear any dumb girls laugh in the back  
that's cause I speak crack on tha track  
I'ma keep it real boy  
I'm trying to mack  
Let me know if you down with that  
Me and yo girlfriend we aint no tie  
You betta S.C.I  
I'm telling you like Jennifer Hudson  
I got plastic elastic in the back  
Of the jaguar sure cause that's whats poppin  
Tiger purses bank is filled  
Im mad cause this is nothing  
_

May stopped her next flip just in time to turn and strut her way toward the crowd for her next few lines.

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend

The four began to line up and bounce in a line finishing up the song.

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you no it's not a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend _

I could be your girl Lil Mama be your girlfriend

Lil Mama and Avril Lavigne

No way no way hey hey! 

May and Dawn had fallen to one knee back to back and Misty and Mara had one hand on their outside hip and all four had a smile on their faces. The room was silent for a moment before Mrs. Clara stood and clapped and that sent the whole class into a fit of screams and claps.

May and Dawn crawled to the edge of the stage as the bell ran. May, Dawn, Misty, and Mara all collapsed when they heard Mrs. Clara tell them to stay where they were. May sat up and opened her arms when she heard the running of little paws. Riolu jumped into her arms.

"RIO.RIO. LU LU!!" the pokemon called as he rubbed his face against May's.

"I'm glad you liked it!" May laughed as she cradled the pokemon once again.

"Girls for an off the wall performance I loved it. Gary must know one of you to have gotten so into it him self." Mrs. Clara said as she walked up to the four of them.

"That would be me. I grew up with him and Ash. We're best friends." Misty said as she smiled at the dark haired boy walking toward the stage.

"Yeah that's right Mist, but you and the dope need to really hock up soon." Gary said as he jumped up and sat next to Mara.

The six of them talked about the drama, chorus, cheering, and gymnastics clubs that the girls should try out. When the sound of a seat closing and a pair of muffled foots steps caught all of their attention. May gasped as she saw the mop of jade hair walking down the walkway. Misty stood along with Gary, and Mrs. Clara just looked at the three students with wonder in her eyes.

"Haden." Gary said in a threatening tone.

"Oak." Drew said in an airy tone, as he walked past the two and toward Mrs. Clara.

"A message from father." Drew said making May wonder who he meant.

Mrs. Clara took the letter and read it quickly. She closed it and began to walk toward the back doors. She stopped and looked back at Gary.

"Gary they need passes and girls I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs. Clara said as she walked briskly and left for where ever.

"Haden take your leave NOW!" Gary growled once Drew hadn't made a move to leave.

"Nope I think I'll stay here a little I only have a study hall any way." Drew said in his same air tone.

May and Misty grabbed Gary and Mara took her had and covered his mouth before the junior could say anything. May felt Riolu curl deep in her lap and looked at Dawn pleading for the girl to grab Gary so she could care for the pokemon in her lap. Dawn understood and grabbed Gary and May let go and scooped the pokemon up.

May jumped down from the stage pulling out her icy blue phone as she landed on the carpeted floor. Drew raised an eyebrow at the girl as she flipped the phone open and pressed a single number. A few seconds later Tom and Jim appeared at the back doors. Tom stormed down the walkway and May backed away from Drew.

Drew looked up afeard into Tom's eyes. Tom's deep-sea blue eyes glare down into the boy's light jade ones. Tom was about to grab the boy's shirt and toss him into the nearest wall when once again the back doors opened.

"DREW!!" the man yelled in a grough voice.

"Yes father." Drew said as he stood and walked toward the man.

The man stood in the doors the light fro the hall blocking all of his features from May, but she thought that is that grough voice was softened it sounded very familiar. The two left leaving the room leaving a bewildered group of friends huddled around the stage thinking of what had just happened.

Gary pulled out a piece of paper and wrote all of the people a pass to their 4th period classes and then he disappeared into his backroom. May walked with Tom to her next class. She brought her courage together before asking the huge question that was on her mind.

"Tommy…Who is Drew's father??" May asked as they arrived at her classroom.

Tom stopped dead in his tracks. He looked into the innocent face before him and smiled weakly. Tom turned and began to walk away before answering May's question.

"Principle Haden…Who else, silly." Tom said lazily.

1. popping the lights is when the lights change really fast from blues to yellows to greens and all sorts of things.

Autumn: Well sorry about the long no update but chapter three just didn't come. Yeah


	5. Part 2

Review… 

"_Tommy…Who is Drew's father??" May asked as they arrived at her classroom._

_Tom stopped dead in his tracks. He looked into the innocent face before him and smiled weakly. Tom turned and began to walk away before answering May's question._

"_Principle Haden…Who else, silly." Tom said lazily._

**Chapter 5: Tryouts (first day part 2)**

May stared wide-eyed as Tom walked down the hallway. She didn't believe him no way was the sweet principle that had given her the same classes as Misty, Mara, Jim, Tom, and the others couldn't be the same man who had helped create that annoying green shadow thing that seemed to mirror from homeroom to 3rd period.

May sighed before fixing her bag and opening the door behind her. May smiled as she walked in and handed the note to her Math teacher. The man smiled and motioned her to a set next to the window. May sat and listened half-heartily to what the man was saying.

May smiled as she saw most of her friends sitting in the room. Dawn sat near a boy with purple hair who she seemed to be having a ball pestering him while the teacher wasn't looking. May also saw one of her squad members from the middle school cheering team sitting in front of her.

May heard the teacher say they had the rest of the period to them selves and that books would be handed out tomorrow. May was about to get up when movement in her bag caught her attention. May completely opened her bag and Riolu jumped out into May's arms.

"May!!" the teacher called.

May stood with the pokemon in her arms as the class watched. The teacher looked at the pokemon and glared up into May's face. May gulped and stroked the pokemon who had just stiffened. May heard someone stand and walk toward her. It was Dawn!

"Its alright Mr. Ross. Here." Dawn said as she handed him a note and winked at May.

Mr. Ross looked at the paper and then back at the two girls. He smiled and handed the paper back to Dawn. Then he cleared his throat.

"Well then if that's the case then get the pokemon a color and he may sit next to your desk till you get him a new poke-a-ball." Mr. Russ said with a smile.

"Yes sir." May said with a smile as she and Dawn walked back to their seats.

The rest of the class had lost interest, as May walked past her squad member the girl stuck out her leg causing May to trip. May even with having the little time she had kicked her legs over her head and took one hand off of Riolu. May's hand hit the ground and she did a flip in the air from her speed.

The class was shocked, but Dawn broke the spell with her claps, the whole class soon joined her as May turned and looked at the blonde girl who had a shocked expression.

"_Oh yeah last year I beat her in the contest. Who knew she would hold a grudge?" _May thought as she turned and sat in her desk.

The next 2 periods passed with out any oddnesity (again if it's a word.) That was until lunch. May had walked with Dawn to the hill next to the soccer field since both had packed their lunch and it was close to the school so they could still make it to their 7th period classes. May had brought the blanket and with Dawn's help they had it out across the ground just as Ash, Misty, Tom, and Jim appeared on the east side of the hill.

"Jim!! Where's Tommy?? And Brock??" May called as they all sat on the blanket.

"Tom went to see one of the officials, and here comes Brocks now…with a girl??" Jim said as his mouth fell open at the sight of the woman who walked next to Brock.

The woman had long black hair that was tied back in a long ponytail. Her hair also had a red fang like streaks that ran along the two parts that hung over her shoulders. The girl's bangs were also brushed to the left and pulled back into the ponytail. Her bright grey colored eyes made Jim shiver a little. She wore a navy shirt that had the sleeves cut off. She also wore a long black under armor shirt. The navy shirt had silver chains that wrapped around it to the back and again to the front and clasped them selves at a red fairy's wrists and ankles on the back of the shirt. Her long dark blue jeans were toped with a chain belt. She also wore dark purple shoes which shone in the afternoon light.

Brock and the girl sat down and smiled at the group. Brock hadn't noticed the girl's crimson blush as he smiled widely at her, before talking to the group.

"Everyone this is Lucy. We met over the summer and she transferred here today." Brock said as with a smile.

"Nice to met you." Jim said.

"Yo," came Ash's voice before he continued eating causing Misty to hit him over the head with her mallet.

Everyone said hey and then introduced them selves. Misty had to do Ash since food was more important then talking, and air since he chocked more then once and Misty had to help him. May looked at the group before her and smiled and laughed with them, but she still felt like an outsider.

When no one was looking May grabbed her bag and jumped into the tree. That was when someone grabbed her waist and pulled her out of the tree. May was about to scream when she felt them place a hand on her head and a huge weight feel on top of it.

May relaxed as she realized the signal. She took a deep breath before ducking out from the man's weight. May turned and hugged the man. Tom returned the hug before walking his 'sister' back to the rest of the group.

"Well looky who has our spot." Came a cold voice from the other side of the hill.

They all turned to look at the person. She had long blonde hair and deep sea blue eyes. Misty's muscles visibly tightened and so did May's. This was April, yes people the older sister of the girl from earlier. April and her clan walked forward as our heroes also stood and glared. Brock was ready to do anything to protect her, making Lucy blush a little.

"Well how's life Waterflower? Cause I really want to reunion it for you." April said as she circled Misty.

"Oh trust me your not the first today, but you might wined up with a black year again. And on the first day of school, too." Misty said as she looked at May who was now beside her after telling Tom she would be fine.

"Well if it isn't Miserable May. Lucky your face isn't in pieces. I think that's my job," said the little sister who stepped out of the twenty some crowed behind April.

"Keep truing Meru. It still hasn't happened." May said.

"Well let's try right now!!" Meru said as she swept May's feet from under her.

May had expected it, but Meru had gotten faster. May landed to the ground with a thud and saw the other twenty some people rush to hold her friends back. Misty had already punched April in the eye. May looked at her attacker and saw Meru's creepy smile looking back at her.

"Try to dodge this May dear!" Meru said as she picked up her foot and let it fall on top of May's face.

May's arms went to her face trying to grab the foot, but it never came. May's eyes fluttered open and she saw Riolu standing above her. The small pokemon was using Reflect, which had caused Meru to fall backward. Riolu rushed toward May and licked her face sweetly.

"I'm fine little one," May said as she picked up the pokemon before turning to look down at Meru.

"Run and leave us alone you can just disappear for now or I will have to hurt you. And take that mess of a clan with you!!" May said in a threatening voice.

Meru and April ran and their clan was soon racing after them. May and Misty laughed, but it was cut short when May fell back to the ground. May hit it hard, but by that time she was all ready out of it.

**--Later in the Nurse's office (8****th**** period has just began)**

May sat up and stretched. She felt like a 100. She felt the need to cuddle with the small warm object to her right. So she did. Riolu squeaked from the sudden hug and May giggles. Tom looked at her and so did Misty.

The two just rolled their eyes and the nurse sighed with relief. May sat up and smiled at them all. Misty just shook her head again as she helped the girl up. Misty let May grab her thins before the two left for the gym.

"Misty what's going on??" May asked as Misty opened the door.

"Gymnastic practice you had said you wanted to join the team and ask the principle is we could have a dance club. Right?" Misty asked as they headed through the gym to the addition, which had been taken over, as the high ceiling and long room and storage room were perfect for the gymnastics' group.

When Misty opened the door May's mouth fell open at the sight of the room. May saw balance beams, an open floor, bars, and her favorite the trampoline and the trapeze. May ran onto the floor and spun around taking it all in slowly. May jumped and Misty had to run and grab the freshman's arm,

"May before you flip lets change and find the others so you can sign up. GOD!" Misty said as she pulled May down a flight of stairs to the under ground locker room.

May and Misty found the captain and the rest of the team in the meeting room in between the boy's and girl's locker rooms. May was quickly excepted when a few agreed with her stunts from Math and Drama class. The captain took the group up and had May begin on the tramp. The task was simple jump from the trampoline to the awaiting trapeze bar above. May smiled and asked a very simple question to her sensei.

"Sora. Can I spice it up any??" May asked as she stepped on to the trampoline.

"You may, just don't push your self." Sora said as she watched May begin.

Sora was a junior and was very popular with many of the guys. Most that didn't help the cheerleaders all the time were in the gymnastic club. Sora had long light brown hair that was tide up in a high ponytail. She wore simple warm up cloths, a light blue tang top that ended in the middle of her stomach and light grey sweat pants.

May jumped up and down getting use to the trampoline before starting the routine. May did a back flip through the trapeze wires and landed on her back on the trampoline before doing a series of stick like flips and then on her way down grabbing the bar of the trapeze. May then flipped her self so she was sitting on the bar.

"GREAT JOB MAY!!!" Sora and the others called over their claps and yells.

May blushed as she saw Misty waving and giving her the thumbs up. Misty then pointed to her watch and then to the back door. May understood and waved her friend good-bye and gave her the thumbs up for good luck.

Misty turned and ran to the old gym locker rooms. Misty being the captain of the middle and high school cheerleading squad had to be the first in the locker room or she would never her the end of it from Mara and the other captain.

May smiled and the day continued in that same perfect way until Sora and May were doing a routine on the trapeze when one of the guys started screaming at someone at the door. Sora quickly jumped down in an angel like way. She motioned for May to continue with her solo part while she was gone.

May nodded and waited on the side for Danny to appear on the other side. Once he did he cued one of the other people below to que up the song. May knew only the beginning but she was going to need to adlib any way so she wasn't really worried. May jumped off the platform holding the bar in her hands as the music started.

May jumped off the single bar and did a straddle in the air while throwing her head back. Danny grabbed her hands and began to twist the bar with her legs when May suddenly cramped up. May screamed in pain and passed out her hands slipped through Danny's and she fell.

May fell like a fallen angel. Her hair flying around her face, legs together and butt dipped further down then the rest of her body. A flash of green hair and she was caught in someone's arms. The person landed on the net with a soft 'click.'

Sora ran up as the person lid May on the net and knelt beside her. Sora stopped and was shocked when the man bent his head and gave May the kiss of life. Sora and the others just watched as May began to breath and they all sighed.

The next thing May had seen before her world went black again was a mop of green hair……

Nyuki: Welllll???? The first try at a cliffy. Please tell how it was!!!!!! I really need to know and this scene is VERY important to what happens later on everyone I tell you now remember this chapter!!!!!!!!!! Yeah so I'm alone and hope you all stay around for chappie 6!!!!!


	6. A Proposition

_Recap…_

_Sora ran up as the person lay May on the net and knelt beside her. Sora stopped and was shocked when the man bent his head and gave May the kiss of life. Sora and the others just watched as May began to breath and they all sighed._

_The next thing May had seen before her world went black again was a mop of green hair……_

**Chapter 6: A Proposition**

When May woke up she found that she was in the dorm room she and Misty shared. May sat up in the bottom bunk to see Sora, Mara, Misty, Dawn, and Lucy sitting around the table and or couch. Sora's ear's twitched as May moved and she turned toward May.

"OH MY GOD!! SHE'S UP!!" Sora screamed as May covered her ears.

The group ran toward the bed and jumped on top of her. May was lucky Tom and Jim heard the screams from Mara's room where they had been banished. Tom pulled Mara, Misty, and Lucy off May and Jim got Sora and Dawn.

"Thanks," said a breathless May.

Once the group calmed the guys released them, May was ready with her first question.

"What day is it?" May asked.

"Saturday," Lucy said as she pulled a wooden chair over.

"WHAT!!" May screamed.

"No biggy the teachers know and no one has given out homework yet, so you're fine. It was only one day," Misty said as she sat on May's bed.

May sighed and then began to look around the room for Sora who had just disappeared. Suddenly a mass a light brown hair that had been tied up in a bun was seen bobbing up and down behind the couch. Dawn stood and helped Sora move the couch around so it faced May's bed and finished the circle of friends.

Sora sat there and began the story about how the mysterious green haired man had shown up at practice and that he was there to take you to see the principle. That was when Danny shouted when you fell. I turned and looked over my shoulder and by that time you were falling and the man was already there to catch you.

"You really scared me when I first saw you cause I knew that the net still would have mangled you pretty badly from that height and speed." Sora said after the story had finished.

"And who was this person. The last thing I saw was a mop of blurry green hair." May said looking at her captain.

"I'm sorry he told me I can't tell you and that you'll know in due time." Sora said shaking her head slowly.

May was sad for a moment when a sudden thought came to her. She would as the rest of the team. It was while May had been thinking when a knock came from the front door of the room.

Misty jumped and ran to get it. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Max and a group of girls. Okay so Max wasn't the surprise, but the girls were. Misty would have hit the ground if she hadn't seen Brock, Ash, and Gary not to far behind the group of middle scholars. Misty let the group in and waited for the pack of high scholars who still walked slowly toward the door.

"Misty I hope you don't mind." Max said once Misty had come back with Gary and Brock carrying a demented looking Ash.

"Not at all now how about introductions Max." Misty said sitting in one of the wooden chairs.

"Okay so Jade you can then go first." Max said as he jumped next to his sister and Dawn on the bed.

A girl with hair the color of a green sea with strands of white sea foam. She wore a light pink tang top with a shooting silver star on it that said 'Future Idol.' She also wore a short jean skirt that reached her mid thigh. She had deep dark green eyes and May was shocked at how much she resembled Drew and Mr. Haden.

"Hi I'm Jada Haden. I like Jade better though. Yes I'm the youngest in the family and I hate my older brother!! I would rather not be associated with him. I would like to join the cheerleading squad if Captain Misty wants me, too." Jade said before looking around the room.

Before Misty could answer Sora did. Sora stood and walked around the girl looking at her well-defined body. Sora sat on May's bed before smiling at the girl.

"Mist you wouldn't mind if I take her till gymnastics is over would you??" Sora said looking at the cheer captain.

"Why not, just be sure to bring her back in the same way or better." Misty said waving a finger at Sora.

"Alright normal contract then. Welcome to both the Gymnastics and Cheerleading Teams." Sora said as she held out a hand for Jade to shake.

Jade smiled and shook Sora's hand and smiled at May and the others. Now Jade sat on the couch with Jim and Tom, but before the next one could stand there was a knock at the door again.

"I'll get it!!" Dawn called as she jumped over the couch as if it was a vaulting horse and continued to the door.

When the door was opened Dawn gasped. A purple haired boy stood in front of her. It was the same guy from May and her Math class. Dawn smiled and stepped aside for him to walk in. Once the two had walked in May was surprised.

"Yo, Paul what up??" Jim asked the purple haired boy.

"Hamrick wants to see you and Tom down in the gym." Paul said in a monotone voice.

"Aww…why does that man have the worst scene of time!!" Jim yelled as he stormed out of the room.

Tom stood quietly and walked over to May. He kissed her forehead and hugged Max before rushing after Jim with Paul following them calmly. May smiled down at the next girl. The girl took that sign as it was her turn now to stand.

"H-Hello my name is M-Molly." The girl said quietly folding her hand together and hanging her head.

Molly had bright really controlled curly blonde hair that ended at her shoulders. Molly wore similar cloths to what Jade wore. Molly wore a light blue tang top that had light pink Sakura Blossoms falling all over it. Molly wore an identical jean skirt but this one had a frayed bottom and heart shaped back pockets. Molly had deep sapphire eyes and May thought she had seen a picture of this girl somewhere before, but were??

"No need to be afraid dear," Lucy said, "The big guys are gone and were all girls."

"HEY!!" came Ash's voice from Mara's room.

"Shut up demented lump. NO comments from you!!" Misty yelled back, "Sorry sweetie continue."

"I would like to join the cheerleading squad. I would love it if Captain Misty and Sora would allow me to join." Molly said.

"Misty you can have this one, but Molly dear if you want to do this you'll have to speak louder. K?" May said as she sat up.

"All right I understand, Miss May. And thank you for this chance." Molly said as she jumped up and down.

Molly ran forward and hugged May and then Max. Max blushed a deep red and it was this that May remembered were she had seen Molly before. May remembered that Max had a picture of her in his room. May almost lost control but she was able to thankfully hold it in as Molly let Max go and ran and hugged Jade.

"AWW we got some cute Middle Schoolers this Year," Mara yelled as she bolted and hugged both of the girls who just giggled like mad.

The day continued with the girls hanging and helping May. The day passed and soon the guys came back and Tom had a scowl on his face. Everyone cringed except May who was immune to all his facial expressions.

"I really hate that man!!" Tom yelling flopping down on the couch.

"What this time?" May asked as Paul and Jim walked in and closed the door.

"Nothing just that…I guess…" Paul said not looking at the group of girls.

"I WAS KICKED OFF THE CLUB!!" Tom screamed.

May stood and walked slowly toward the man. She raised her hand slowly before letting it fly and hitting him across his face. Tom didn't move for a matter of seconds before looking at the girl who had struck him.

"…Thanks." Tom said quietly.

"Welcome on how about explaining!" May said as she sat on her bed with Jade, Molly, and Max.

"And watch the language I know this is a T fic. but please!!" Molly and Jade yelled.

"Fine picky half pints." Tom said with a glare and only got a glare from May back.

**-- Half Hour earlier with Tom, Paul, and Jim-- **

They had walked into the room and sat with the rest of the team. Then Hamrick walked in and addressed them all.

"Alright you maggots!! There are some of you here who think it's alright to skip out of practices and only show for the games. These people well not be tolerated so they are out of here!!" Hamrick yelled.

And so one by one they all were called into his office and told if they stayed or left. And sure enough when Tom left the office he came out smoking.

"YOU'LL REGRET IT YOU **(You'll have to ignore the friend he has a llllooonnnngg string of curses and slurs I will get killed for if they are found on here. So by all means make up your own people.)**

And with that the three left the room and tried to calm the hot headed Tom and hoped that a green headed male didn't show up along the way. And so here they were now watching May calm the savage beast.

"Alright deep breath and we all move on."

**-- Okay Author says Skip to next day at school around Lunch. The guys had to go some random place. That will be specified later.-- **

May was healthy now as she, Jade, Molly, Misty, Sora, Lucy, Mara, and Dawn. They were all walking up the hill and May jumped up into the branches. She was like a fairy the way she could just jump with a tray in her hands and land gracefully on the lowest branch.

The girls talked and talked until Lucy pulled out a pair of speakers and a power pack from her bag. May's eyes widened and she jumped down and dance with Riolu in her arms. May's tray balanced on the branch until Jade stood and pulled it down.

"Okay what song First??" Lucy said with a smile at the brunette's antics at just the speakers.

"OH OH How about... Are finding a good man!!" Sora yelled before May.

"That's what I was going to say!!"

"Alright here we go!!" Lucy yelled.

_Here's to finding a good man!!_

May yelled as she jumped up into her tree with Riolu just as the music started. The girls were ready but they didn't notice a mop of dark, dark green hair walking by the edge of the hill. May continued to sing over powering the song's voice.

_We got a bucket of Corona,  
Enough stories to last all night,  
About the trials and tribulations,  
Of findin' Mr. Right:  
Of findin' a good man._

All the girls began to sing back up. Misty and Sora got up and so did Molly and Jade. The four grouped into to two groups and began to dance together making everyone else laugh.

Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:

All raise their hands along with May. They all laugh and continue.

_Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man  
Blind dates an' horror stories;  
Pushy gals and fast movers.  
Let's dedicate this girl's night out,  
To big-talkers; bad losers,  
It's so hard findin' a good man.  
_

The mop of dark, dark green hair slowly began to clime the hill toward the girls still enchanted by May's voice and the laughing and giggling.

_  
Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man.  
_

May jumped out of her tree and began walking and pointing with the song at random people. They all laughed and giggled.

_  
Julie, I know you want perfection;  
Angie, you want a listener.  
Lisa, your list is gettin' long,  
And girls, you know me I just want a good kisser._And they all back up sing as May picks up her Coca-cola as the others do to. Jade followed May around as she continued singing.

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters;  
To the Momma's boys who can't make a stand.  
Here's to the superficial players;  
The "I love ya" too-soon-sayers;  
If you hear me girls, raise your hand:  
Let's have a toast;  
Let's have a toast:  
Here's to findin' a good man._

Here's to findin' a good man.  
Here's to findin' a good man.

It was only at this time did May fall back and laugh her, but off. It was at this time Riolu climbed out of her arms and the Pokémon growled at something at the edge of the hill. This stopped May in her tracks. She stood and joined the Pokémon at the edge of the hill.

"Alright shows over you can leave. Now!!" May growled as Riolu growled deeply from within his chest.

A tall boy with dark, dark green hair stood up and smiled at the group of girls. He wore a dark green vest that had a long-sleeved black shirt under it. He wore a pair of light blue jeans and had black shoes on. If his hair and face were a little different May could have sworn she was looking at Drew's twin.

He looked at Riolu and with a simple smile the Pokémon back down. The Pokémon's tail wagged faster then May had ever seen it. The Pokémon jumped into his arms and that was when May noticed how closely the boy looked like Drew.

"Kenny??" Jade said as she walked up to stand next to May.

"Jada??" the boy said.

"Up it's you!! AND IT'S JADE!!"

"You know him??" Lucy said as she too joined the small group.

"Yeah he's her oldest brother." Molly said, "Hey guys he won't harm us let's all sit down."

And with that May turned and sat in between Sora and Dawn. Kenny sat in between Jade and Molly. Riolu looked from Kenny to May and back again. Then it jumped off of Kenny's shoulders and then landed in May's lap. She laughed and then stroked the pokemon's head.

"That was a great song…may I ask who was singing??" Kenny said breaking the silence.

"You just said her name Kenny." Misty said as the rest of the group giggled.

"My name is May. I sing for fun. I'm in the gymnastics and cheerleading clubs." May said with a giggle before she added, "And of course the BPP, I'm the Blue one."

It took him a minute, but Kenny soon made the connection and smiled. He pulled a stack of paper in a yellow envelope out of his messenger bag. He then turned toward the group once again, he through the envelope into the center of the circle, and waited for the girls to pick it up. Misty was the first to bend forward and pick it up.

"What is it??" she asked opened it and flipped through the papers.

"A proposition for you girls, my father wants to start a dancing club that can compete with other schools from around the different regions." Kenny explained.

"Yeah I heard daddy talk about that it's going to be called the Steppers. It will combine a whole bunch of different styles of dance and stuff into a few performances." Jade said.

"And singing," Kenny added.

"Cool I want to try!!" May said.

"I thought so, Jade bring all of them to the house later today, after classes are done." Kenny said as he stood to walk away but turned around and looked at Riolu and smiled.

The small pokemon had knocked May onto her back and was tickling her. The girl had shown a really soft side of her personality when it was just her friends and her. Kenny turned and descended the hill and smirk playing across his features.

"_Good luck. Little bro. You picked one tough girl."_ Kenny thought as he continued toward the school.


	7. Deduction

Pyrus: Well, well about time Terra you have your own channel now I hear.

Terra: Well I'll still have this job…oh and Disclaimer for my channel most will be M just so you all know.

Pyrus: Gross…Any way moving on can you do this disclaimer some time before next year.

Terra: Sure…We only own our OCs and the story line.

Pyrus: Thanks hope you all like it. Smiles!

*******************************************

**Chapter 7: Deduction**

It was now late afternoon when May, Misty, Sora, Lucy, Dawn, and Mara walked out to the stables to met up with Jade and Molly to head out to Jade's house. May ran up to the fence and whistled.

A Rapidash's head shot up and the Pokemon ran toward May. This Rapidash was different then the others that were scattered across the field. This on had a light cream body with blue green fire coming out of its mane and tail.

"Awww, baby girl how you been? You miss me??" May asked as the horse pulled to a stop in front of her.

The Pokemon rested its head on May's shoulder and whined. She giggled and so did the others. It was at this time May pat the Rapidash's head and the horse pokemon backed up and bowed it's head. May giggled and was about to get off the fence when she headed the thundering of hooves behind her.

"Hey May!!" came a voice over the thunder of hooves.

The group turned around to see a boy with wild black hair riding toward them on the back of a black and purple mane Rapidash. His Rapidash had on a silver bridle, which shone in the afternoon light. May smiled and waved franticly at the boy. He pulled the pokemon to a halt in front of May.

"Hey Mark." May said with a smile at the boy.

The boy smiled crookedly back at May. He then pulled a golden bridle out of nowhere and held it in front of her face. May gasped at him and snatched the bridle from his hands. The sudden movement made May's Rapidash side step.

"AHHHHH Mark, is he seriously giving this to me??"

"Yup Steve said it was okay." Mark said with another crooked smile gracing his features.

May jumped off the fence and into Mark's arms. His Rapidash faltered a little at the sudden weight, but the horse pokemon soon let his head drop to nibble at the grass. Mark caught May in his arm and smiled as she closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest.

He looked down into her eyes as she looked up into his. His deep ebony eyes looked into her light sapphire ones. He saw something strange with in those eyes. A hidden feeling deep in her heart. It reflected off its self and traveled out of her body and into his eyes. Mark smiled understanding that hidden misunderstood feeling and knew that he had no chance to change her opinion of him.

Mark tapped his Rapidash's side and the pokemon sidestepped until it was parallel to the fence. Mark placed his hands at her hips and placed her back on the top of the fence. She smiled and gracefully accepted the bridle from his hands this time.

May flung her legs to the opposite side of the fence and motioned to her Rapidash to come to her. The pokemon did and bowed its head to allow May to put the bridle on its head. The gold bridle matched the pokemon's coat and flaming mane perfectly.

"There I hope you like that, Faia." May said as she stroked the pokemon's head.

"HEYY MAY!!!!" Called a girl's voice called from behind them.

May turned and saw Molly and Jade racing toward their tiny group. May smiled and jumped off and scooped up the green and blonde haired girls. They all giggled and laughed as May spun them around.

"It's great that you all made it. Now time to head to my house." Jade said after May had put them down.

Jade headed over to the fence May and Molly quickly behind them. Jade looked at Faia as the pokemon stepped forward toward the little girl. Jade giggled as the pokemon blew into her face. May and Misty giggle together before joining her at the fence.

"KENJI!!!!" Misty called through the fields surprising the others.

Out of the backfield a Rapidash with a blue and yellow mane came racing up to Misty. The horse pokemon reared up and whinnied and then landed on all fours, Misty pat the pokemon's neck before sliding the leather bridle on to the pokemon's face.

Mark then rounded up four more Rapidash's (Normal) for Dawn, Mara, Lucy, and Sora. May hopped onto Faia's back and then held out a hand toward Jade. Jade took it and May swung Jade in between her legs. Jade then scooped up Riolu from the fence as Molly was scooped up by Misty and sat in the same way as Jade sat in front of May.

"See ya later Mark. See ya McKnight!!" Jade and May said as May kicked Faia forward.

Jade directed May to the north of the school campus. May expected a simple house that was a normal size, but NOOOOO!!! The Haden's were no normal family, and May should have expected that.

May saw a pair of huge iron gates, which swung open at the snap of Jade's fingers then the mansion, appeared. It was a light cream color with black window frames with shiny glass windows. May saw a red and tan building farther back behind the house but when she looked again she didn't see it. May then saw the different pokemon playing all around her in the garden and giggled.

She gasped at its beauty, as she pulled Faia up to the doorstep. Once Jade hit the ground the doors swung open and Kenny stepped out of them with a sum what older man. Jade ran and hugged both of them as Misty, Dawn, Mara, Sora, Lucy, Molly, and May all slide off of their horses. They waited for Jade to introduce them to the new man. Jade turned and motioned for servants to take the pokemon to the backfield. Jade smiled and walked with the older man toward the group.

"Girls this is my dad, Derrick Haden." Jade said to them.

Jade's dad had the custom dark green hair that his kids had. May looked into his eyes as she walked forward with Riolu in her arms. She looked into Derrick's eyes and stopped in mid step. He had the same light jade eyes that Drew had.

May had almost broke into tears, but Riolu climbed up onto her shoulder and wiped her tears away before Derrick could see them. Riolu looked down into her eyes and smiled his strange pokemon smile he had. May smiled back and then pulled him back into her arms.

"Hi I'm May Maple the leader of the BPP, vulture and trapeze partner to Danny and Sora in the gymnastic club, choreographer for cheerleading, and leader in the drama cub."

"Well you seem to have a lot on your plate miss. Now how would you and your group like to come in to see the stage?"

"Oh course we would love to come in, Thanks!" May and the others said together.

Derrick smiled and then stepped to the side and allowed Kenny and Jade to show the group to the stage. Once they entered May gasped. It was sooo cool. The walls looked like dark oak. The stage itself had dark blood red curtains that framed the black floor boards nicely.

"Wow its soooooo pretty Principle Haden." May said as she turned around to look at him.

"I'm glad you like it. Now how about you and your group get up there and show me what you can do." Derrick said with a smile as he walked to the first row and sat in one of the navy blue seats.

May looked at Sora and Misty who just nodded and headed to the sound board and inserted the CD Sora had brought for this. Jade and Molly sat with Kenny and Derrick in the front row, as May, Misty, Sora, Lucy, Mara, and Dawn got on stage.

Misty nodded to Kenny when they knew what song they wanted and what routine they would be doing. May stood alone in the center of the stage as the music began then she turned as the first notes began to flow through the speakers.

_hey yea  
will I close my eyes  
will I hold my breath  
will I wanna cry  
will our souls connect?  
I've been thinking about it when I go to bed at night I wonder wonder  
_

And as she finish Mara, Misty, Dawn, Sora, and Lucy twirled out of the stage wings. Misty took up another mic along with Mara. And then Misty began to sing.

_  
will you hold my hand  
will you speak a love  
will the stars be shining in the sky above  
will it be your love I've been dreaming of  
for so long holding on  
_

And then the two began the chorus. As Dawn, Sora,and Lucy began their routine of spins, jumps, volts, and rolls.

_  
Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast and good things come to those who have to  
wait  
I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine, and when it's here  
you know I'm gonna say  
wait on my lips  
_

Mara came forward as Misty and May began to twirl and to do jumps with Dawn, Sora, and Lucy.

_  
will it taste like candy  
will it be that sweet  
will our hearts be racing to a heavenly beat  
will the moment sweep me off my feet, and draw me under – under!_

Misty and May came up and began to sing together. May looked at Jade, Kenny, and Molly who all had huge grins on their faces. May looked at Derrick who had only a small smile on his face.__

will I tremble - tremble?  
will I beg for more?  
will it be like anything I never felt before?  
Will we be down for a little more one thing I - I know for sure  


Mara then joined them again for the chorus.

_  
Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast and good things come to those who have to  
wait  
I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine, and when it's here  
you know I'm gonna say  
wait on my lips_

Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast and good things come to those who have to  
wait  
I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine, and when it's here  
you know I'm gonna say

gonna say now

And that was when the girls just stopped and the lights darkened until May stood in a single spot light. What everyone missed was the opening of a door on the balcony above them. As the shadow walked in he smirked as he watched the group of girls.

_  
I can picture it all, inside my head  
just how it's going to feel  
but a girl can only dream so much  
now she wants to make it real - make it real!  
_

Mara back sang as the lights came back up. Misty, Dawn, Sora, and Lucy all began their twirls and such as the tempo slowed.

_  
Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast and good things come to those who have to  
wait  
I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine, and when it's here  
you know I'm gonna say  
wait on my lips_

Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast and good things come to those who have to  
wait  
I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine, and when it's here  
you know I'm gonna say

gonna say now  
make it real now  
make it real now

Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast and good things come to those who have to  
wait  
I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine, and when it's here  
you know I'm gonna say  
wait on my lips

Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast and good things come to those who have to  
wait  
I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine, and when it's here  
you know I'm gonna say  
wait on my lips

May and the others finished and the three kids clapped and cheered, but Principle Haden didn't. As he stood the shadow in the balcony door above them turned and walked away and let the door close lightly behind them. Derrick walked up to the girls as they all lined up in front of the stage. He walked up and down before stopping in front of May.

"Girls I liked it a lot." Derrick said with a smile.

They jumped up and down and began to scream until Derrick cleared his throat. They stopped and looked at him again.

"But I don't think you're ready yet."

"Wait What??" May yelled.

"You heard my now! Your the worst, you show nothing!!!! You have to solve your own problems before you expect the crowd to except you as a star. Normal people can see every imperfection you have!!! Come back when you've solved those problems!!" Derrick said as he stormed out of the room.

*****************************************

Pyrus: So hope u all like it and the next one will be....Better in away and you'll meet the rest of your characters.


	8. The Theater's Secret

Pyrus: Well that last one was tough as Derrick crushed May's dreams. So this one will be much better. Just bare with May during the first part with her angst talk, and yeah Terra's typing stories so KENNY!!!!

Kenny: I know you own nothing and I'm sure these people understand that to. So can I go mistress?

Pyrus: Yes you may and reads please enjoy the story.

_Recap thingy...._

_They jumped up and down and began to scream until Derrick cleared his throat. They stopped and looked at him again._

"_But I don't think you're ready yet."_

"_Wait What??" May yelled._

"_You heard my now! You're the worst, you show nothing!!!! You have to solve your own problems before you expect the crowd to except you as a star. Normal people can see every imperfection you have!!! Come back when you've solved those problems!!" Derrick said as he stormed out of the room._

*********************

Chapter 8: The Theater's secret

May was crushed she looked at the deep emerald hair that was now walking up the aisle to the back doors. Her sapphire eyes were trembling and she cast them downward as the back doors slammed shut. Kenny ran forward, but May dodged him and ran out one of the side doors.

"May!!" Kenny yelled trying to turn on his heel and follow her.

Kenny was at the door when a black and blue blur passed by him tripping him. The big brother fell onto his back and groaned. He then saw Sora hovering over him with a crocked smile on her face. He ignored her and then stood. The group then ran out into the hall, but none of them saw the brunette anywhere.

**--With May-- **

She had been running out the doors toward the stables she had seen as they had come up. Even though it had disappeared during the ride to the house May knew the house itself had just hidden the stables. She just kept running she didn't stop when her feet began to hit the grass or when drops of water hit her face.

Her tears blurred the world around her until she felt herself falling and bracing herself to hit the ground. May opened her eyes when her body never found the wet grass beneath her. Light jade eyes met her sapphire ones.

May gasped realizing who those beautiful eyes belong to. For a minute her heart skipped a beat until it remembered that it was to be scared of him. Her tears slide faster down her face, and as he went to wipe them she tried to will her self to move. May's body finally kicked into over drive as she began to rive and wiggle in his grasp until she broke free.

May fell but once she hit the ground she bolted just like a frightened pokemon. She felt him running after her, but it just made her run more. She saw it now she felt her tears falling faster and her heart ached to see Faia.

May saw the white fence with her blue and green fire pokemon pacing in anxiety to see its owner. The pokemon knew something had happened and once it saw May it whinnied, until it saw the man chasing her.

That was when the fire pokemon stopped and stood parallel to the fence. May saw her little Riolu sitting on the fire pokemon's back. The baby pokemon motioned her to go faster and soon there she was jumping up onto the fence and hopping on to Faia's back grabbing the golden reins and placing Riolu in-between her legs.

But that moment was killed when three Arcanine boxed May and her pokemon in, May heard a hearty laugh and whipped around to look at the boy on the fence. She was met by those light jade eyes and mild green hair, his face etched with his famous smirk.

"So why you here? I thought you never wanted to see me?? And now here you are at my house." The man asked.

"Well Jade and the rest of your family wanted me to do a singing act for the school, but apparently your dad doesn't like me either so why don't you and him have a I hate May club now? Cause I have to go." May said.

Before Drew could say anything her Rapidash reared up and its hooves glowed red and the fire pokemon began to fly. As it kicked and tossed its head fire rained on to the field like rain. May held Riolu close as Faia began her decent at the edge of the forest. Once they had touched the ground again May whispered to her pokemon to take her home and after that May slowly began to fall asleep and with in minutes she had entered the darkness.

**--Later Normal P.O.V--**

May soon felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open to see a pair of familiar black eyes looking back at her. Those eyes filled with such worry that May was now completely awake. May looked around and saw Faia behind her lying on the straw of what looked to be one of the school's stalls. Riolu sitting in her lap and looking up at her with the same worry as the other black eyes. May then turned to Mark he looked tired and sleepy, which lead her to believe that it was the middle of the night.

"May are you alright??" Mark asked.

"Yeah I am now, but I've had a rough day. Is everyone else okay? Did they come back? What time is it? Is anyone else here?" May would have continued, but Mark stopped her by pressing a finger to her lips.

"To begin with yes their all in bed its 11:00 pm. No one is hurt, but they are all worried about you. I guess I told you the time and no again they're all in bed."

"You really are bad at answering questions." May said.

Mark helped her up onto Faia's back. Once he was sure she was on, he grabbed a rope and tied her onto the fire pokemon's back. Soon the two were riding back to the dorms. Mark let May sleep, but soon she was asking questions and he had had enough after a few minutes.

"IF YOU WANT TO BE JUDGED FOR YOUR SINGING THEN SHOW UP AT 8 TOWMORROW NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mark yelled at her, but then covered his mouth in shock.

"K then where?" May asked him pulling Faia to a halt.

"No where. No where important!!! Did I say something? Come on we have go!!" Mark said and before she could reply or question him he kicked McKnight into a canter and they were soon at the girl dorms where they saw Misty waiting for May.

Soon after May had fallen asleep but her dreams were filled with sad things that had happened that day, and by dawn's early light she was seen crying her eyes out for many reasons. As the two got dressed her tears never ceased. Misty slowly got worried until she finally called Nurse Joy to come and look at her.

Joy nodded as she looked at the thermometer. She shook her head then pointed to the bed, May groaned and unwillingly walked back and began to change into a clean pair of pajamas. Nurse Joy then turned to Misty and shook her head again.

"She's gotten really sick. Not really just a stress sickness a day in bed should cure it. But I have to ask what she's been up to, that she has gotten this sick in just a day?" Joy asked Misty.

"You don't want to know. Lets just say that she had a LONG day yesterday." Misty said escorting Joy out of the room.

"Mist. I'll be fine go to class and tell Mark I want to see him later." May said groggily as she slide into her bed once again.

"Sure see you at lunch I guess." Misty said as she turned and headed to the school to begin her day.

May stayed in bed thinking about what had happened. Her mind kept replaying the moment Derrick had told her that she sucked, but after a little May saw something in her mind's eye that scared her. She had remembered the moment when she had opened her eyes and they had met Drew's.

Those green eyes had been misty and unclear. Had he been worried when she had begun to fall? She found that a little hard to swallow down since he hated her and she hated him for hitting his poor baby pokemon.

"_No it couldn't have been that. Could it?"_ May began to ask herself.

"_Oh stop worrying about it you'll just get sicker and sicker. Now go to sleep I'll lock the memories so you can dream safely,"_ Said May's inner.

And as she had said May was soon sleeping the sickness away. Her sleep was almost dreamless as a man with a golden skinned Rapidash, which also had silver and red (the thinner part is red) mane came into her mind. He wore a black helmet and sunglasses so she couldn't make out who or what he was all she knew is that… she liked him. Liked him A LOT.

**-- Later after school 2:30 ish-- **

Misty had walked in with Tom and Mark to find a sleeping May. Tom smiled and before the other two could stop him he walked over to May and sat down on the edge of the bed. Misty watched as May shifted and moaned. Tom smirked and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"No Don't….Go! Please come back!!!!!! I don't even know who you are!!!!!" May said softy but everyone could hear it.

Tom sent a shocked look over to Misty, but before anyone could say anything May's sapphire blue eyes were open and looking at all of them. May sat up and stretched then looked at Tom who looked at her with wide eyes.

"What??" May asked him in a quite voice.

"N-Nothing…" Tom said catching the look Misty gave him.

"K? Oh yeah," May said as she turned her head toward Mark, "Mark. Is there a guy with a gold Rapidash that has red and silver mane, in the Jousting Club?"

"N-No not that I know of. Heck I've never even heard of such a colored pokemon."

"Oh…..Okay then." May said laying back down on her bed an arm draped over her eyes.

Misty took that as a sign she wanted to sleep. Misty then left with Tom for cheerleading practice, but Mark stayed. Since his Jousting Club meeting didn't start for another 45 mins he wanted to stay a little longer.

"May?"

"Yeah?" May replied turned on her side to look at him.

"Would you like to know a secret?"

"Sure is this what you were talking about last night?"

"….Y-Yeah." Mark answered quietly.

"Okay then. I'll keep the secret." May said with a smile.

"Good," Mark sighed, " Okay then I better get going. I'll pick you up around 7:45 tonight if your up to coming."

"K"

"Now get some rest. Its going to be a big night for you." Mark said as he stood and walked out of the room.

"K" May said again before the door closed. After he was gone May turned and pulled Riolu closer toward her before falling asleep again.

**--Riolu's P.O.V--**

The bright red alarm clock glowed and told the world it was 5:30. Slowly I began to twist and get away from her grasp. She was so kind no wonder he liked her. I was soon free and I got on to the floor and soon was on the balcony.

I waited looking at the orange sky that was reflected in the garden lake below the room. I wanted to crawl back in bed with her, but I knew he would be here soon. The wind blew gentle around me and as it did I looked up, and I saw the tan shape flying toward me.

I flagged him down and as the shape came closer and it the looped in the air and came in a flash over me and dropped a rose that had a letter attached to the stem. I picked it up in my teeth and then trotted back into the room and hide under the bed.

I opened the letter once I was sure she couldn't see me. I was shocked at the turn our plan had taken. He was more creative then I had first thought. His new plan was to have her fall for him in a more romantic sort of way. I tore it up and through it into the trashcan.

Once that was done I crawled back up into the bed and that was when the alarm went off. I grumbled under my breath about it being a close call and such before getting up and waking my masters loved one.

**-- Normal P.O.V-- **

May now woke from her dreamless sleep to find Riolu standing at her side shaking her trying to wake her for her night time journey. She felt better but she still felt horrible. May got dressed and sat on the bed waiting for Mark to show up. She played with Riolu as the pokemon waited with her.

Soon there was a rap on the balcony window. She ran over and through the curtains aside and pulled the door apart so she could stand on the balcony. Once outside she saw him. It was Mark's Pidgeot standing in front of her.

"Geot Geot!!" the pokemon cooed as it saw her.

"I know I missed you too. Now lets go see Mark!" She said as she closed the door and jumped onto the bird's back.

With in seconds they were in the air. Riolu in May's lap sleeping lightly. May was excited as Pidgeot started to descend on the gang's hill. Once they had landed the pokemon bowed and flattened out its wing to single to May that the ride was over. May slide off and watched as the pokemon stood and looked into the bushes.

May also looked and for the first time she really noticed that the bushes were there. She walked forward and suddenly there was a tail right there in front of her. She gasped when Mark's face was seen in the hidden trail.

"Come they said it was okay." He said as he reached out a hand to her.

May took his hand and Mark with his other hand pulled out a poke-a-ball. He pointed it at the awaiting pokemon standing quietly wait to sleep since his job had been finished. Mark pulled May into the bushes and soon the two were making there way down the hill. May noticed that the trees slowly got thicker and thicker to the point she couldn't she the grassy path ways to either sides of the clump of trees.

May soon began wondering who they could and would be. As they walked May knew they were in the heart of the clump of trees that were on the other side of the hill for the stars could not be seen from above.

"Welcome May." Came a voice which broke through May's thoughts.

It was Gary? And Paul? And another kid oh what was his name....Oh yeah Tracy he was one of Misty and Ash's friends in their grade. What also surprised her was the bass guitar in Paul's hands, the guitar in Gary's, the keyboard in front of Tracy, and last the empty drum set in the middle of them.

"What's this??" May asked as she looked at the group.

"Its our secret. We're the band that makes most of the songs, but we give the band the credit." Tracy said with his signature smile gracing his face.

"Oh? Then why do you need me?"

"Well we were hoping you could sing with us." Mark said with a smile.

"But," Gary cut in, "You have to try out right now."

May was shocked but she knew by the look on Gary's face that he wouldn't let her back out no matter what her excuse was. May only nodded and sat on a stool that Tracy had gotten for her. She thought of some her her favorite songs but a song she had been working on had been stuck in her head since the moment she woke up and found Mike in front of her.

"K I have the song... Here I go." She said nodding toward Mike and Gary.

"_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings_"

As she sang the first verse Tracy joined in on his piano. Gary even got the guitar to hit a few cords that matched. Paul helped Mike out and after that Mike slowed his tempo to match hers and May well she felt she was on the top of the world letting her heart pour out into the song.

_At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told_

I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyse

I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?

Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe

'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands

May took a deep breath now ending her song. She would have to remember how she finished it off for she hadn't finish the lyrics that still sat in her room. She looked up and saw Gary staring at her. She smiled lightly waiting for him to speak.

"Ahm..." he started and May looked into his eyes bracing her self for the worst.

"Your in!!" Gary said a smile gracing his face.

It took May a second to register what he had said, but when she did she screamed and then jumped off the chair and into Gary's arms. Gary laughed at her antics and then the swung her around.

"May its time to go home." called a familiar female voice.

May looked up and saw Misty standing in the middle of the path that lead to the hill that over looked the soccer field. May let go of Gary and look at everyone a confused look gracing her features. Paul and Tracy were chuckling and Mike was looking at the ground.

"Misty you knew about this??" May asked seeing how no one was going to explain with out her asking.

"I'm part of their back up singers and now I'll be just one of the singers along with you." Misty explained.

"But now May." Misty continued catching May's attention again.

"I think its time we went back to the room you look tired."

Only after Misty had said it did May actually realize how tired she was. May yawned once and then blinked a few times before walking slowly to were Misty stood. May hugged her friend and rested her head on Misty's shoulder.

"Yeah Mist I'm ready to go back now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." May said before Misty helped her out of the hidden clearing and up the hill.

Soon May saw the soccer field as they broke through the bushes and on to the hilltop. May pulled out a poke-a-ball from her pocket and tossed it into the air. The red beam came out of it and out came May's trusted Blaziken, the firebird pokemon toward over the two girls who looked up at it.

The pokemon knelled down and scooped up the two girls and put Misty on one shoulder and cradled May in his other arm. The firebird chicken thing then turned and ran toward the dorms were he knew there room was.

By the time they were back May had fallen a sleep in the warmth of the pokemon's arm, and Misty felling sorry for her friend let the pokemon lay his mistress on the bed and then let Riolu watch over her. Before Misty went to sleep she put Blaziken in his poke-a-ball and then climbed up onto the top bunk.

************************

Pyrus: Well now everyone agree with me: "That was the lamest chapter ever and it took you this long to bring it out WHY??????" Well you see its this thing called school, and Geometry, and its this other amazing thing called THE WRITER'S MIND IS STILL ON VACATION!!!!!!!

Momo: Okay 'Click' Moving on please press the little blue purple button below and comment on this and maybe Pi's mind will start cueing up to speed and it won't take so long. I also think that this chapter was a filler and the next ones will be better sorry about that.

Terra: And while you people work on ideas and review and the team works on other stories that also need help. I'm taking our head writer to the doctor to see how small that brain has gotten with luck she might be come the first human to have been born with out one!!!!


	9. The New Beginning

Pyrus: Well I'm hoping this will come together at the end of the chapter but I don't know if it will. So here's to an iffy chapter!!!

_Recap…_

_The pokemon knelled down and scooped up the two girls and put Misty on one shoulder and cradled May in his other arm. The fire bird chicken thing then turned and ran toward the dorms were he knew there room was. _

_By the time they were back May had fallen a sleep in the warmth of the pokemon's arm, and Misty felling sorry for her friend let the pokemon lay his mistress on the bed and then let Riolu watch over her. Before Misty went to sleep she put Blaziken in his poke-a-ball and then climbed up onto the top bunk._

* * *

**Chapter 9: The New Beginning**

The next few days seemed to fly by in May's mind. Each night she would join Mark and Misty and the others in the secret hollow behind the hill. It was finally Monday morning and May had gotten the go ahead from Joy to go to school.

"Hey Mist." May called.

"Yeah???" Misty called back from the kitchen.

"What should I wear??"

"Really??" Misty said coming into the closet were May stood looking at the line of cloths.

"Yeah I can't decide."

Misty took one step into the closet before pulling something out that made May gasp. Misty had pulled out a spaghetti strap light blue shirt. It had a low V shape that had stars the ranged from light silver to dark silver to blue to light blue. The shirt then billowed out a little to for a layered effect.

Misty then went in again and pulled out a pair of jeans. These jeans had star shaped back pockets that were lined in silver. The jeans also had stars up and down the legs. May thanked Misty and then turned to the bathroom to get dressed. Once she was dressed May turned to her jewelry box and pulled out a Silver Star necklace that her mother had given her years ago.

"Thanks Mist…" but she was cut off by a knock on the door.

May ran over and opened it. She and Mara hugged before Mara stepped in and hugged Misty. The three talked about what had been going on at cheerleading. Mara kept on saying how the squad was almost ready for a dance routine and how May could come down anytime that week to see what she had to work with in the talent department.

When May's clock read 7:20 the three girls stood from the couch and grabbed their things and walked out the door, May locking the door behind them. The three then walked to the hill were they could already hear shouts and laughter from.

May felt her bag twitch as she began to run up the hill. May finally opened it as she reached the top. Riolu jumped out and rolled in the grass as May joined the others around the tree. May, Mara, and Misty took their seats next to Dawn, Lucy, Molly, and Jade. The girls were watching the soccer game down on the field.

It was Max's team against Ash's team. Max had Paul, Jim, and Gary, and Ash had Tracy, Kenny, and Mark as by the looks of it Brock was referring. The game stood at 5 to 7 Max's team in the lead. From this far away May couldn't hear the group of boys but by what she could see was that Ash was arguing on the point Brock had just given Gary.

"YOOOO!!!!" Came a voice from the other side of the hill. May stood to see Sora and 3 girls running behind her.

As the four of them made their way to the hill May could recall two of the three girls from last years cheer squad. As the they arrived at the game and smile and talked with the boys Sora trying with out success to help break up the fight before it began. That was when May began to zone thinking about who they were and what their names were, not wanting to be rude when they made it up the hill

The first girl had long bright blonde hair, which seemed to glow in the bright autumn light. She had bright green eyes that shined dark emerald green in the morning light. The girl also wore a pink water lily from the girl's dorm garden. The girl had chosen to wear a pearly white sun dress with a small sweater to cover her shoulders. May glanced at the lily and the girl's name hit her. Her name was Lily, May could vividly see her soaring though the air into a series of tucks and flips as the base's prepared to catch her.

The second girl had short brown hair that had been styled into a pixie cut. She had also added streaks of blue at the tips. She had deep golden brown eyes that seemed to have a "don't mess with me" aura. She wore a black coat that had white fur up and down the front and around the top. She also wore black pants and black boot pulled the outfit together. May remembered that this girls name was Kelly. She had been in the gymnastics club up until last year when she got suspended for punching a wall instead of a student.

The last girl had dark black hair that had bangs that covered her forehead and the rest of her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail that was held together with a rubber band that had three deep purple colored beads on the top. She had shinning blue eyes, and a light dusting of makeup. She wore a long sleeved shirt and wore a matching purple scarf around her neck. She wore long blue jeans that had bejeweled hearts on it in purple gems.

May came out of her daze as the boys called them down. May looked at the cell phone and noticed it was already 7:40. May stood with the others and head toward the pitch joining the guys. She smiled and said good morning to everyone, once they were all together the group head toward the high school. Halfway there Max, Molly, and Jade head toward the middle school waving god bye to the others. May walked with Sora until the new girl came up next to her.

"Oh hey I'm Katie. Nice to meet you I've heard so much about you." she said with a smile.

"Ditto...what part of the team are you on??" May asked as they walked into the building

"Oh I'm a floor worker...had an accident a few years back like to keep my feet on the ground now a days." Katie explained as she followed the group up to the second floor where the sophomore lockers were.

"Okay come on girls break it up!!" Yelled the Spanish teacher as the group walked by.

The girls waved good-bye before heading to their own lockers. Sora, Kelly, Misty, Ash, Jim, and Gary walked up the stairs to the junior hallway. Paul, Tracy, Mark, and Lily traveled in different directions on the sophomore hallway to their lockers. May, Mara, Dawn, and the new girl Katie traveled to the first floor to their lockers passing Lucy, Tom, and Brock as they went to the senior hallway.

May's day had gone great so far, until he showed up. Riolu was sitting on May's desk while she was drawling when suddenly the baby pokemon yelped and jumped into her lap, which sent her pencil flying across the paper and ruining the artwork. May's head bolted up and she was met by the jade-featured boy.

"Well...Well look who decided to come back to life." he said as he slide into the desk next to her.

"Well look who's still picking on little children." May said putting her pencil down and stroking the shivering pokemon.

Drew said nothing but just looked down at his desk. May continued to rock the poor pokemon until it had fallen asleep in her arms. She gently picked up her bag and slide the pokemon back into his bed of cloth. May set the bag once again on the floor as softly as she could. It was then that there was a knock on the door.

"Yes come in" called the homeroom teacher.

The next moment the door opened and May jumped out of her seat. She ran and hugged the man who had just walked in. It was Steven. She took in his sent and he stroked the back of her head. May backed up and smiled up at him. He just winked at her before walking up to the homeroom teacher.

"A Miss Clara its lovely to see you." Steven said to the red haired 29 year-old who was still seated behind her desk.

"Yes Steven what can I do for you." The red head said back to him.

"I just want to borrow Miss Maple if that is okay. And I have already got the okay from Mr. Haden." Steven said motioning May to gather her things with a simple wave of his hand.

"Then yes you may go Miss Maple," Miss Clara said before returning to her novel.

May gently grabbed the bag, which Riolu still slept in. She turned quickly away as Drew looked at her. She ran swiftly toward Steven who now stood at the door. May sighed before heading with Steven to collect the others.

May went into everyone's homeroom with Steven never to far behind. Once the others were all gathered they traveled to the school's swimming pool. May dancing with Misty as they moved down the hall toward the pool locker rooms.

"So May what happened in homeroom, you looked pretty happy to see me?" Steve asked as they arrived at the locker room doors.

"Oh don't worry Tommy can fill you in." May said as she opened the girl's locker room door and went in.

**--In the Boy's locker room-- **

"Tom what is our little flower talking about!" Steve called as he began to change into his swimsuit.

"Well…You see…" Tom began the long story on what happened between Drew and May.

**--In the Girl's locker Room-- **

May and the others were dressing when suddenly Riolu woke with a yelp. May rushed back to her bag, her light blue and silver two piece swimsuit already on. She scooped the baby pokemon up and out of her bag.

"Shhh it's alright Mama's here." May said as she cradled the baby pokemon, but a camera flash spoiled the moment.

"Awww!!!!!! Why the flash go off??" Katie complained looking sadly at her cell phone camera.

"I told you to use the normal camera, but no she had to go get the phone camera." Kelly said as she came out with her swimsuit on.

Kelly was dressed in a black two-piece that had gold ties and gold gems that were in the shape of a golden rose. Katie though, who was yelling at Kelly for being stupid and how much better the phone camera was then the other camera, was the complete opposite to Kelly.

Katie wore a two-piece though her stomach was covered by the swim suit. Her two-piece was a rich purple with white lilies all over it. As she and Kelly argues Lily and Misty soon arrived to see what all the commotion was about.

Lily wore a stunning one piece that was a light green that played off her skin tone making it look even darker and shinier. The suit had an opened back, but on the front it had been a white stripe running from the right shoulder to her left hip.

Misty on the other hand wore a simple dark blue two piece bathing suit that had black strings holding it together. On its front there was a black star that covered the entire left part of the top, while the bottom piece had a small star on the right hip.

"Aww May I love the swim suit on you!!" Lily stated breaking the mounting silence.

"Oh my sisters got it when they went on vacation this year, and hey yours is awesome, too.

While the other girls began complementing each other and tell stories about their summers May packed up her things before racing out of the locker room and toward the pool. Little Riolu now sitting on her head as she raced up to the dock.

**--Boy's locker room-- **

"WHAT!!!! that doesn't sound like Drew...are you sure????" Steven asked as the guys grouped up in the center of the room.

"Yeah its true enough to be a pain in the ass." Tom said as he pulled at his red swim shorts.

"Any way its not like its a big deal right???" Ash commented he and Pikachu came out and joining the others.

"Well it was Ash. I mean you saw them the day we met Drew. May was gaga over him." Jim said with a sigh know all to well that his black haired friend wouldn't have seen it for he couldn't even tell Misty liked him.

"She was??" Ash asked causing the rest of the group Pikachu included to slap there foreheads.

"Moving on May and the girls should be out there now so lets go." Tom said standing and leading the way out of the locker room toward the pool.

**--With May at the pool-- **

May happily jumped into the school's pool, which froze her still for a little since it was also were the school kept their water pokemon for pokemon study class. May swam back toward her bag, which she had left at the dock. May rummaged through it for a minute until she pulled out a poke-a-ball. May swiftly tossed it into the air to release her Dragonair.

"AIRRR!!!" Called the pokemon happy to be let out for a swim.

May's other pokemon were soon called out and they left for the kiddy pool at the opposite end of the dock, while May and Dragonair played in the water. May soon could hear Steven and the others making their way from the locker rooms toward the pool when May got an idea. She called over her blue dragon and whispered something in its ear. The dragon pokemon nodded before diving under the water.

As soon as May could clearly hear her friend's voices she signaled Dragonair. The slime sky dragon charged toward the surface at her mistress's feet. Once May's feet touched the dragon's head she was then catapulted up into the air. Up toward the open domed glass ceiling.

May flipped gracefully in the air before throwing her arms out straight and toes pointed she smiled as Steven and the other gasped far below her. May laughed as she spun toward her climaxed height.

"MAY!!!!!" Tom's voice called as she closed her eyes and fell back toward the pool.

As she fell she did an elegant twist fall combination toward the smooth surface below her. Deep below in the clear water a pair of golden eye were locked on to May's every move. When May passed the half way point Dragonair launched itself this time out of the pool creating a fountain effect. The water surrounding the pokemon looked like a pair of wings that reached out toward May's falling body, before swallowing her up whole.

The dragon and the girl were falling as if in slow motion back into the pool. With a splash the watery mirror was broken once again. The two were soon back up to the surface May' bell like laughter ringing through the entire room.

"May that was beautiful," Molly shouted from the dock.

"Now I know why you're on the gymnastics team," Jade called from Molly's side.

"May how long have you been out here?" Steve asked his voice dripping with curiosity.

May smiled as she swam toward her friends who sat there waiting for her at the dock. As she did none of them noticed the echoing footsteps, which had just stopped. The person smirked at the sight of who he had found all the way out here practicing.

"Okay so I want to do a "Mermaid's Dream" again. Just as a warm up." Steven said before Misty could hit him with her hammer.

"Fine but I'm not playing the mermaid!" Misty said glaring at Steven daring him to reject the idea.

"Fine. May dear would you be kind enough to take her place today?" Steven asked the girl who was still in the freezing water.

May had to think for a little. Her singing confidence was still quite none existent, but maybe the old song would feel nice to sing again. May didn't get the chance to think about the subject any longer for she had just heard a pair of new footsteps coming toward the dock's staircase. May hide under the water in fear of who could have found them. May's worry soon disappeared when Molly hit the water. May knew that one hit meant it was a friend, two meant it was a professor or teacher, and three meant it was an enemy or someone. As May surface she saw one pair of coco eyes and another pair of dusty grey eyes.

"Hey May!!"Gary said with a smile

"Hey!" May said flashing a smile to return his.

"That was an amazing move you pulled. Loved when Dragonair came out of the water like that!!" Mark said sitting at the edge of the dock dipping his feet into the water.

"AHH!!" Mark yelled pulling his feet out of the water, "May how are you still alive in there??"

"She's part mermaid," Misty said with a laugh at the boy's reaction.

"Yeah Mark, did you know I can hold my breath longer then Ash? And that the water's temp has never bothered my? I one swam in 10 degree water and didn't know it??" May said swimming in circles splashing Mark a little.

"Okay time for practice or else I have to send you back to class. I only have the pool till 1:00 then the biology classes have it. Steve called as he passed the oxygen masks around and through one to May.

May caught her's in her mouth and was about to do a back arch and started diving down into the pool when suddenly a screaming (roaring) Gyarados rose out of the water. May looked scared as she heard as the others screamed for the start and ran off the dock.

May's Dragonair rose out of the water scooping May out of the water. The dragon circled around so may could see into the other dragon's eyes.

"Shhh It's fine no one will hurt you," May said stroking the dragon's copper eyebrow.

Slowly the dragon's temper slowed until it was laying with May on the water's surface. She slowly began to understand the dragon's words that it mumbled. She was shocked to hear what this giant thing was saying.

"She says that a monster frightened her." May called to the others who had returned to the dock.

"Alright as you all practice keep an eye out for a 'monster'" Steven called as he rolled is eyes at the word monster.

May laughed and sent the Gyarados on her way. May waved to the others before diving below the surface to begin practice. She clipped the mask to her swim suit as the music started. May began to twirl and spin waving her hands toward the pokemon.

They soon all joined her in her dance and May smiled as she hummed to the music and Gyarados came with Dragonair and surrounded the other pokemon and May in a Double Twister move.

The larger pokemon twirled upward and then broke apart sending the other pokemon jumping out of the pool. May being in the center felt the water and scales brush her skin lightly as they broke through feeling the sunlight warm her skin. As she fell back down she opened her eyes to look below her to make sure she wasn't about to land on any of the smaller pokemon.

But what May saw make her voice catch in her throat. There in the water as a huge pair of bright yellow eyes. As she fell she was un able to scream, only as a pair of giant teeth came out was she able to scream her head.

"," May scream catching the other's attention.

**(What they had been doing even the author doesn't know....Well ask later)**

"MAY!!!!" Mark yelled as he grabbed a mask and pressed the green button on the side of the dock. Two trapeze dropped along with a tight rope. But none of these helped since May was still far to low to grab them.

It was Sora who jumped on the trapeze and swung to May's rescue. Sora's feet were the only thing holding the bar as she held her arms out for May. May grabbed them and launched her self back into the air. May again posed bother legs out and arms back ready to land on the tight rope. Sora landed on the other dock as the monster jumped out of the water. It was a giant Relicanth.

"What the HELLL???" Steven called along with Tom.

It was at this time that more footsteps rang through out the room once again. May though hadn't noticed for she was to preoccupied with the huge pokemon who was currently returning to its watery home, but as it did May saw a long red mark on its side.

"May don't even think about it!!" Sora yelled as she saw May put her mask back on and was about to dive back into the pool below.

"Sora I'm sorry I need to help it!!!" May said as she fell off the tight rope and into the water below.

May hit the water and felt Dragonair swim up beside her leading her to the larger pokemon's hideout. May saw the dark yellow eyes glaring at her from deep with in the dark cavern. She let Dragonair go and began to swim toward the monster.

"SHHHH" May said moving from side to side noticing the bright yellow eyes to follow her movement.

May was soon joined by the other pokemon who wanted to help her calm the larger pokemon, so they could help it. Relicanth soon appeared and the group all swam in circles around May until they broke the surface.

"Misty play the song!!!!" May yelled before Relicanth surfaced.

Misty turned and ran to the sound board behind the dock and hit the play button on May's iPod. As the first notes began to flow through the speakers in a simple and southing beat. May began to hum the music as Relicanth surfaced.

Dragonair surfaced beneath May letting the girl sit on its head. While this was going on a pair of foot steps rang about the room, but once the music had been started they had been downed out. Suddenly the gang heard the footsteps racing up the stairs toward the dock. As they all turn to see who it was they saw Mr. Haden standing there slightly out of breath.

"Steve!! I forgot to tell you....the biology classes are healing a..." But that was when he saw May and Relicanth in the center of the pool causing him to stop.

"Yeah I think we know." Steve said patting the principle on the back.

"She's amazing." Gary said with a smile as he sat on the dock and relaxed allowing May's voice to wash over him.

The entire group was sitting on the dock just allowing May's voice to command them to relax and to be calm and still. May was now beside Relicanth's long wound and motioned for a group of Chinchou to come forward and to circle the larger pokemon.

As they did May began the final part of the song. The Chinchou began to spin in a clockwise formation. As the small pokemon did they began to us Heal Bell. All in tune with May leading them in a fantastic high note and as the song climaxed the wave of blue energy burst sending thousands of glittery crystals through out the arena.

Relicanth now was completely healed. It was no longer covered in the thousands of tiny scratches or that long red scratch that had cause it so much discomfort. Relicanth spun and then rubbed May's hand to its forehead.

"Canth Canth." the pokemon said happily before sinking below the surface.

"You're very welcome."

Suddenly Relicanth returned a blue stone in its mouth. May held her hand out for it. She was shocked to see that it was a silver necklace that had a blue pendent in the shape of a heart. May smiled and then bowed to the fish.

"Thank you I'll always treasure it." May said tying around her neck.

Relicanth then dove back down and into its watery home that was hidden in the rocks. Dragonair then turned and went back to the dock letting May jump off on to the platform where her friends greeted her with hugs.

"Ahem...May." came a voice from behind Steve and Tom.

The two stood aside to let Mr. Haden come forward. May blushed a little before nodding at him showing that she was listening.

"I would like to offer you the role of the captain for our new stepper's club." Mr. Haden said causing May's face to light up in happiness.

"Oh My Gosh thanks Mr. H I won't let you down!!" May said before jumping beck on to Dragonair's head before looking back at the others.

"Hey aren't we practicing??" she asked before the others laughed and then took there places ready to continue there practice section.

* * *

Pyrus: Well that took forever. I'm sorry well I guess the next one will be a tad longer but I'm shooting for end of the year or Feb so cross your fingers. Don't forget to R & R cause I love to get them! And they also remind me to work on it!!!


	10. Searching For That Heart Beat

Pyrus: Wow haven't been doing this one in a while. Hope you like and don't worry i know where its going now. By the way lost this one like 3 times so its a tad rough around te edges. Oh and if you can guess who my mystery dude is and guess who his pokemon is modled after I give you cake!!!

I OWN NOTHING!!!

_Review...._

"_I would like to offer you the role of the captain for our new stepper's club." Mr. Haden said causing May's face to light up in happiness._

"_Oh My Gosh thanks Mr. H I won't let you down!!" May said before jumping beck on to Dragonair's head before looking back at the others._

"_Hey aren't we practicing??" she asked before the others laughed and then took there places ready to continue there practice section._

**Chapter 10: Searching For That Heart Beat**

And so practice continued and ended without a hitch after May had gotten control of all the Pokemon. May was so happy that she almost forgot that she to go to musical tryouts, that was until Misty asked her what her song was going to be doing, an hour after they had gotten back to their room. (its 2:30)

"Hey May what did you pick for the music tryouts today?" Misty called from the closet, just as may began to awake.

"Crap on Toast!!" May yelled as she jumped out of the kitchen chair toward the calender by the fridge.

Sure enough the said calender had a giant red circle around the date, while scribbled underneath May read 'Musical tryouts.' May hit her head on with her palm before grabbing her bag and racing out the room while she called back to Misty.

"Sorry Mist. I forgot! See you there."

"I swear that girl could forget her head if it wasn't attached to her." Misty mumbled before turning back to her closet trying to find a suitable outfit to wear to the said tryouts.

--With May--

May had just made it past the pokemon corral, her iPod blaring as she attempted to pick a song for her try outs, which were in exactly 3 hours. It was only the flash of purple and black around the edge of the barn that caused May to stop running and pause her iPod.

"Night??" May said in a hushed voice as she began to walk around the barn.

Sure enough there before her was the said male Rapidash, with his spunky punk pokemon trainer. Mark was decked out in his usual joust uniform, which was a pair of tight black riding pants and a light, tight black under armor shirt, while he was also decked out in his shinned silver event armor rest on top of his black outfit.

As May watched Mark hopped up onto McKnight's back and tap the pokemon down the path toward the jousting arena, her brain registered that Mark was indeed wearing his event armor instead of his dull silver practice armor. This struck May as VERY strange so without a moments hesitation she began to quietly follow the sophomore and his mount.

May quietly followed knowing all to well that the official team practice wasn't until later that day round 4-ish. As May followed she was soon came around the bend and faced the said jousting arena only to find the entire team there in the stands, while Mark sat on McKnight's back facing another jouster by the looks of it.

The other rider wore what looked to be jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, like Mark's, but this guy had a purple over coat that hung loosely around his body contrasting greatly with the tight black shirt. He wore black sun glass that blocked out his eyes, while a black joust helmet covered the rest of his head.

May also noticed that the new rider's horse was even stranger. It had darker golden cream coat then most Rapidashs, while its mane was a shining silver color with an inner flame of red. May gasped recognizing the rider from her dream a few weeks back when she had been sick. Suddenly while May had been staring at the new rider he looked away from Mark and straight at her.

May yelped and pulled back behind the back of the barn and took off running back the way she came. As she ran she was almost certain that at any moment the sound of racing hooves would meet her ears, but they never came.

May had made it all the way to the far off coral before she bothered to stop and catch her breath. May's head bolted up when a sudden whiny came from beside her. May turned and sighed when she came face to muzzle with Faia, who was still wearing her shining golden bridle.

"Hey sweetie." May said hand rising to stroke the pokemon's velvety muzzle.

As the two stood their an idea came to her. May smiled as she looked into Faia's dark smiling brown eyes, the brunette nodded before jumping over the fence and on to Faia's back.

"Come on girl!" May said happily grabbing hold of mane and reins in her hands not caring for the lack of a saddle, "We got a song to chose."

With on quick tap from May. Faia was off across the corral, jumping swiftly over the fence landing squarely on the other side before taking off into the woods. May had missed this feeling of the wind blowing past her, while the scenery flew by in a similar style. Faia's strong body moving like water beneath her, while her warm mane kept May from spacing out.

A few minutes after they entered the forest Faia was jumping over a fallen log into the secret meadow, which was full of fall wild flowers, that broke apart sending their seeds and petals into the air as Faia landed. May giggled as Faia finally slowed down and began walking to the small apple tree near the center of the meadow.

May pulled herself off of Faia's back and on to a low hanging branch, watching out of the corner of her eye as Faia began to eat a few fallen apples. May then put her headphones on and put her iPod on shuffle as she slowly began to climb the tree. As the first songs played may felt that they were completely wrong for an audition into A Sleeping Beauty Remix.

"UGH!!! Its no use." May finally cried after going through the 2,845 songs on her iPod.

"Ra. Rapi. Dash Dash." Faia yelled back up to her.

"What??" May said before quickly climbing down to a lower branch.

Faia stood their waiting for her, green outer flame and blue inner flame mane flared up warningly, as she descended down. May had just reached the branch when a voice sounded from the other side of the meadow.

"Faia?" called the voice.

May froze in her crouched position as he heard the muffled hoof falls coming across the meadow. May had just tucked her self back up on some of the higher branches when the person and pokemon appeared below beside Faia's agitated form. The surprising part was the fact that the man wore a black helmet on his head, while his Rapidash nuzzled Faia trying to calm the female Rapidash.

"Rapi. Ra." Faia growled, while bucking her head away from the other Rapidash before lowering her horn in defense.

"Shhh. I don't mean you any harm little one." The man stated again, hands rising from his Rapidash's silver and red mane in a defensive position.

Faia still continued her protective stance, while advancing causing the intruder and his Rapidash to steadily move backward the way they had come. May caught her chance and began moving around the tree's trunk to the opposite side of the pokemon disagreement. Finally the signal came for her to jump back to the ground.

"Fine Fine Were going now." the man called, before turning his Rapidash around and racing back away from the tree, Faia, and May.

May sighed as Faia's head poked around the tree's trunk. May smiled softly as the mare's velvety muzzle rubbed against her cheek. May lifted her hand to stroke her pokemon's cheek in return, while bright sapphire eyes met worried amber brown ones.

"Thank you." May said her smile widening, before standing and climbing up onto Faia's back.

The two then slowly began to head back to the barn, though May's mind was still on what song she was going to sing. Some how they had made it out of the meadow but instead of the barn and the fields full of pokemon May and Faia found themselves outside the school grounds and walking down main street.

"Faia...We're not allowed off campus." May said softly in the pokemon's ear.

Faia just shook her head and ignored her master, while following the light notes that May hadn't heard through all the city noises. Faia inwardly smirked when she came upon a small hidden court yard that was full of wild pokemon as they listened to the man playing a single guitar.

May sat there atop Faia's back listening to the opening of a song come from the man's bright red and black guitar. As she watched she began to notice that the pokemon around her also seemed to be waiting for his song to begin. (Note: Only the guy is singing this and only a single guitar. Love this Pain- Lady Antebellum)

_She's no good for me  
I know that she's a wild flower  
She's got a restlessness  
A beautifulness, a thing about her  
But here I am again calling her back  
Letting her drive me crazy_

_It's like I love this pain a little too much  
Love my heart all busted up  
Something 'bout her, we just don't work  
But I can't walk away  
It's like I love this pain_

May sat there in wonder as she listened the the man before her sing his heart out the his surrounding audience. May felt her heart reach out in an attempt to help him, but her brain told her that he was alright, and that something about the song's meaning was deeper then she was getting.

_It's just an on again  
And off again situation  
It's just striking a match  
A tank of gas combination  
But here I am again lighting it up  
Knowing that she'll just burn me_

_It's like I love this pain a little too much  
Love my heart all busted up  
Something 'bout her, we just don't work  
But I can't walk away  
It's like I love this pain_

_It's like I love this life  
When nothing's right, yeah something's wrong  
It's like I'm just not me  
If I can't be a sad, sad song_

_It's like I love this pain a little too much  
Love my heart all busted up_

_Something 'bout her, we just don't work  
But I can't walk away  
It's like I love this pain  
Oh yeah, it's like I love this pain  
I can't walk away, oh no  
It's like I love this pain _

May clapped wildly once his last note had drifted out into the crisp fall air. The man's head bolted up causing his shoulder length brown hair the fall back out of his face. May's sapphire eyes locked with the man's re on black eyes, causing May to jump in surprise as well.

"Well. Well. _Petite _ya cert'nly known how ta be sneaky don'cha??" he said as he put his guitar down beside him, while a happy Leafeon came bounding up to him.

This Leafeon was different that the other one's may had met over the years. This one had darker tan pigments that made it look almost tanned, while the green was even darker then the norm. Lastly May also noted that instead of the classical amber eyes, this Leafeon had dark emerald eyes.

"Hey Ro how ya feeling?" The man said scooping the little pokemon up and into his arms.

May then noted how the man was dressed. He wore a long sleeved tight under armor, while over that he wore a dark purple shirt that said 'You wish we had' written across the front. He wore tall dark brown cowboy boots that had a pair of tight blue jean tucked into them with a matching belt holding them up. May also noted the guitar case at the man's feet and the trench coat that had been draped over the case's back.

"Now _petite_. Dere som'tin dis here Cajun can help ya with?" The man asked as he absentmindedly shuffled the deck of cards in his left hand, while the Leafeon jumped off his lap and trotted to the other pokemon.

"I-I don't know." May finally stuttered out, as she dismounted from Faia's back allowing the horse pokemon to walk around the courtyard.

"Well _petite_ Remy can't help ya til ya tell him ya problems." the brown haired man said as he slide over allowing May to sit beside him.

"Who's Remy??" May asked as she took the offered seat.

"Dis Cajun be Remy. What b ya name _petite_?"

"May."

"Well den May. How's bout Remy play ya a tune on dis here _Diable sanglant_."

"Alright!" May said with a smile as she dropped a hand full of change into Remy's open case.

"Merci, petite."Remy said flashing her a wide smirk before picking up his guitar.

May watched as Remy began to strum a few bars on his blood red guitar. As may listened she quickly picked up on the country beat with in the different notes. Suddenly a few of the pokemon began to join in with Remy, causing May's face to light up as she watched.

A Linoone and his friends had begun thumping their tails on the tree branches they were sitting on, while a few Rattata and . A few Hoothoots began to hoot a few bars while the Digletes did their own type of dance to the notes. Lastly May watched as the Jumpluff, Skiploom, Hoppip, Sunkern, and Bellossom began dancing, causing a May's to let go of her fears and let her heart join in to the beats and the dancing around her. (Perfect Day- Lady Antebellum)

_Went walking through town just the other day  
with nothin much to do.  
As the sun came breakin down through the clouds  
I never seen the sky so blue  
I saw a cajun man with a red guitar singing on the side of the street  
I threw a handful of change in his beat up case and said play me a country beat  
And it sounded like...._

"Dat's it petite. Keep it goin'" Remy encouraged May as he played the intro again.

"Le!!" Called Leafeon as the grass pokemon came out from the shade of a tall tree and began to dance in the center of a group of Bellossom.

_Met up with some friends outside of town  
we were headed towards the lake  
I hopped into the back of a jacked up jeep and felt the wind upon my face  
We got to the spot and the sun was hot, everybody was feelin fine.  
So we jumped on in for a midday swim and then we lost all track of time._

It was the perfect day  
What I'd give if I could find a way to stay  
Lost in this moment now  
Ain't worried about tomorrow  
When you're busy livin in a perfect day.

Not even thinking about the words anymore May jumped up and began to dance, while Remy played his part of the chorus once again. Leafeon danced around her feet in welcome, before shooting off for the shadows once again. May giggled and laughed as more pokemon came streaming out to join her.

Remy laughed loudly seeing may began to dance with a Teddiursa and a Sentret, while a few Ledian and a couple of Noctowls flew around the group. A couple of Chikoritas even joined in, while the others still played the beats with Linoone and the Rattata. May felt her cue coming so she stopped her dancing and began to belt out the next few lines. She was so loud that a few people walking by heard her and came into the courtyard to listen and watch.

_As the moon came out and the fire burned  
everybody was singin along  
To some Ramblin' Man a little Curtis Loew and all them feel good songs  
We danced all night without a care, no place we'd rather be  
Cause these are the days we'll talk about, when we lived so wild and free_

It was the perfect day  
What I'd give if I could find a way to stay  
Lost in this moment now  
Ain't worried about tomorrow  
When you're busy livin in a perfect day.

May was still dancing and smiling allowing her own happiness to leek out of her very being. The pokemon chattered quietly as if adding their voices to her's, which only caused May to giggle some more. May thought quickly and smiled as she skipped back to Remy and began the last few verses.

_We were sittin in the sand as he grabbed my hand  
And then leaned in for a kiss  
I couldn't help but think with the stars above it don't get much better than this  
_

May leaned in and kissed Remy's cheek before jumping up and finishing the song off. Leafeon came bolting out and danced with her, while May belted her last few words.

_  
It was the perfect day  
What I'd give if I could find a way to stay  
Lost in this moment now  
Ain't worried about tomorrow  
When you're busy livin, feels like dreamin', slowly drifting, through this perfect day._

May smiled as she listened to the last notes drift away into the air and sighed. Her happiness was interrupted by a sudden break out of applause around her. It was only then that May noticed the twenty some people that were standing around the courtyard and how most of the pokemon had returned to their trees to escape the humans.

"That was GREAT!!!" said one little girl as she came up and put a five and some change into Remy's case.

"Yeah! Your really good young lady." said a man as he too walked toward the case, "You too young man." he added when he came to Remy before he dropped another five into the case.

And so the next few minutes passed with a number of people stepping forward to toss money into the guitar case. May took a seat next to Remy after most of the people had left, and she wasn't at all surprised to see that all of the pokemon had left as well.

"LEEE!!!" came a single cry as Leafeon came streaking out of a bush and landed in Remy's lap.

"Ro? Where b da o'ders?" Remy asked as he picked up the grass pokemon so that he could look into her eyes.

"Eon. Le. Le. Leafeon." the pokemon said her emerald eyes never meting Remy's red on black ones.

May laughed lightly before her attention was pulled away when a small hand touched her elbow. May turned to see two little boys stood before her one had mixed black and white hair, while the second had dark rose red hair. The first had an unreadable expression on his face and had a grinning Aipom on his shoulder, while his friend was smiling wildly, while a Sunny Castform sat in his hair.

"Hello." May said with a smile at the two.

"Are you in the BPP??" the red head blurted out.

"Kurama!!" the black and white haired boy scolded.

"WHAT?!? I wanted to know! Hiei!" Kurama argued back.

"Boys." May interrupted snapping them out of their argument.

"Yes?"

"Kurama the answer is yes I'm in the BPP."

"You girls are so cool!!!" Kurama said as his Castform suddenly changed from sun form to cloud form just as the large town clock struck 5 o'clock.

"Gosh!!! Remy I gotta go!! I'm sorry guys tell you what." May said pulling out two show tickets from her bag and quickly sighed them with the pen that Remy had handed.

"There. Just give those to Steven the next time your going to the ship. K?"

"Yeah thanks Ms. May!" Kurama and Hiei said dropping a few dollars into Remy's case before running off.

"Thanks Remy but I gotta go." May said as she tossed him his pen before turning and jumping onto Faia's back by jumping over the pokemon's butt and on to her back.

With a swift tap May was off down the street before Remy could stop her. The Cajun man just sighed and began to pack his things when his pokemon finally showed up. First was his Linoone, who had begun the drum beats during May's song, came out from its tree. Soon after was his Pidgeot landed behind him, Wartortle sitting between its large wings. Haunter and Kecleon appeared by the guitar case and began to clean up the money, while lastly Lucario stepped out of the shadows and walked up to Remy a small smirk gracing the pokemon's face.

"Do Remy even want ta know were ya guys have been??"

"Lari. Luca. Cari. Cario. Lucario. O" the wolf ninja pokemon said as it shock its head.

"Remy didn't tink so." Remy sighed before taking the money from Haunter and Kecleon before packing up _Diable sanglant_.

"Well we best follow her." Remy said as he slung the case onto his shoulder and returned all of his pokemon except Leafeon.

"Le. Eon. Leaf Leaf. EON!!" the grass pokemon scolded him.

"Yes Remy know he shouldn't have let her go, but he didn't have much of chose did he _hauteur_?"

"E. Eon"

"That's what I thought." Remy said before shrugging on his trench coat.

Remy scooped the grass pokemon up on to his shoulder before he headed down the street toward the high school, where he was sure May had headed toward.

02020202

Pyrus: Well that's that. Sorry this took FOREVER!!!!!!!! I hope I have upset no one and yes I'll take any flames and daggers you want to throw at me. I give you cookies in stead!!!!!!! And A+ for all those who know who Remy is and an A++ for those who understood the my pokemon & a large CAKE++ for those who guessed Rogue is Leafeon. I applaud you.

Song ideas for the auditions are much a appreciated as much as R&Rs!!!

Petite- Little One

Diable sanglant-Bloody Devil

Hauteur- Highness


End file.
